the flamehaired angel
by la Domkova
Summary: Halloween contest is close... closer than thet thought... READ & REVIEW!!!
1. never trust a poltergeist!

**The flame-haired angel**

_"Er... Tom? Have you ever been in love?"_

_" Why you ask Gin?"_

_" Curiosity. I always talk about my problems and how my life is miserable: I must annoy you so much, hee!"_

_" No, I am not annoyed."_

_" Then?"_

_" Then what?"_

_"* sigh* Have you ever been in love?"_

_" Only once, she was most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, a little bit weird, but beautiful. I remember the first time I have her meet: the school was began since about a week and I was going in library when I have seen this heap of black lace and pink damasked silk fall down the stairs. The thing that hit me immediately was her back: two small angel wings were drawn on her shoulders and her flaming hair was picked in a messy bun. She got up and after have massaged her.... er.... back, she began to swear and threaten Peeves, a so unladylike behavior, he-e! Then I approached to help her and when she turned around, I felt my heart melt in her eyes as blue as the sky after the rain. They called her Vy. If she hasn't disappeared... never mind. "_

_* * *_

**Prologue: never trust a poltergeist!**

Virginia Weasley waked up with a start, her breath was difficult and sweat drops flowed on her forehead: a nightmare, or better, a memory of her first year at Hogwards had wakened her up. Also after five years -within nearly a month she would have turned sixteen- the diary of Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets memories tormented her. Oddly, this time the things were different: she had dreamed one of the few times that the old Tom had spoken about him, and in the specific case about his love life. 

Shaking her head, Ginny looked at her clock: 07: 15 AM. Her roommates were still sleeping. Good! So I could have the bath all for myself! She thought with a smile and she closed the dream in a secluded drawer of her mind. After a good-awakening shower, Ginny admired her body with pride: she wasn't anymore the little, untidy and shy Ginny Weasley with freckles and red braids, but Virginia "Vy" Weasley, one of the most beautiful, sexy and wanted girls of the whole student body. A malicious smile curved her fleshy lips knowing that a good part of the masculine population dreamed about her breathtaking curves, her back-length red and smooth hair and her long legs and that their noses bled for her. It had stayed sufficient a whole summer in Egypt with Bill, and not only her body was completely in bloom, but also her style: various piercing bejeweled her delicate earlobes and her navel while two cherub's wings were tattooed on her back. After a last content glance, Ginny dried herself and began to dress: regular garments in all and for all except for the underwear and the shoes, she was particularly affectionate to her stringed Victorian black boots -she had baby-sited for the whole summer and she had buy them with her first pay. After an accurate make-up and have put the necessary books in her bag, Virginia Weasley was ready for a new scholastic day.

As every year, Main Hall was decorated for the Halloween party and the students awaited that evening's ball with anxiety. Ginny was so excited that she ate little and during the lessons she think nothing but to what would have happened. If only the others knows what Dumbledore's surprise is.... she thought regardless of the explanation of the Professor De Savoir's lecture about some Dark spells -and DADA was one of her favorite subjects! After lunch, outside the potions class, she crossed two boys: one of the two, a Slytherin with black eyes and hair, he signed her to wait with them.

" Hao Evan, Att..."

" Hi Vy! Ready for the great event?"

Att the Ravenclaw asked winking.

" Yeah, and I can't wait this evening!"

" Me too. I still can't believe that Dumbledore has given us the permission!"

Evan sighed. Little after two Hufflepuff, Xavier and Adrienne Nortmann reached them: the other students watched with suspect and incredulity the strange group, astonished that a Griffyndor and a Slytherin could have a civil conversation. Evan Zabini threw a spiteful glance to a group of second year while Ginny said with nonchalance.

" See us later, same place, same time: I want to define the last details and do a general rehearsal."

" We have rehearsed each day, Vy." Attilius Labour exclaimed painfully," My hands are aching only at the thought!"

" Would you want that this evening's performance is a disaster, Att?"

" Sis is right." Xavier hissed imitating his twin," we must be sure of ourselves."

" Well, see you in two hours and not forgets anything. Come on Att, Minnie is waiting us."

The five teenagers were said goodbye and parted.

Just the last year, Ginny and Evan had discovered casually to have a thing in common: the love for rock. Evan had found a Ginny's poetry which spoke about Tom Riddle -"Ol' freackin' Tom"- and he had composed a melody on the words: after a stormy beginning, they had decided to form a rock band, but some essential elements were missing. So the two of them left an announcement on the Message Board that since the half of the preceding year did nice show of itself in the Main Hall: in two weeks Attilius and Xavier and Adrienne were added. Ginny was the vocalist, Evan at the guitar, Xavier at the bass, Attilius at the keyboards and Adrienne at the drums: the "Phalangers" were born, and quite during the Halloween party of their sixth year at Hogwards, the "Phalangers" would have made their debut thanks to Dumbledore. 

The lessons passed in hurry, and so the rehearsals: soon the five teenagers went back at their dorms and get ready for their debut. While she completed her make-up, Ginny hummed the chorus of her favored song:

_Oh ol' freakin' Tom_

_Everyone hates you_

_But no-one as_

_I hate you!_

_I really hope_

_A Dementor would kiss you _

_But it's impossible 'cause_

_You'd beat the shit out of it!_

She had written those verses with much feeling and she didn't care much if there were some rude words into.  At 08:30 PM she was in front of the library with Adrienne and Xavier. Adrienne wore combat boots, a black miniskirt, a transparent shirt tied under her breast and a long her hide coat; her curly hair were gelled and held back by a bandana and her make-up had the intensity and the colors of traffic lights - red lips and yellow and green eye shadow.   Xavier was completely dressed with old, worn-out, torn and dusty-like jeans and he wear nothing under his jacket. The Hufflepuff noticed the Gryffindor and a gush of blood got out his nose, but his sister noticed the reaction and handed him a handkerchief.

" Pig! Clean and behave! God Vy, you're gorgeous: how many hearts to you want break this evening?"

Adrienne teased winking. Ginny curved her garnet red lips in a malicious smile and arched an well-drew eyebrow: she was wearing her slightly puffy, calf-length, black lace and tulle skirt, her pale pink damasked silk corset which gave the impression that /everything/ is about to spill out -maybe the corset was too narrow, maybe she had too much flesh there, or maybe both- and her hair were tight in a messy knot, showing her tattooed cherub's wings in show; finally there was her trademarks: the Victorian boots, the ankh hanging at her neck and the Egyptian-like make-up. Soon also Evan and Attilius came: the Slytherin wore black pants and a high-necked jacket lined with dark green silk and his usual uniform shoes; the Ravenclaw, instead, a Hawaiian dust blue and white shirt, basket shoes the gray calf-length pants. The two boys had Xavier's same reaction seeing Vy, but Evan slipped a piece of haemostatic cotton in his nose so quickly that nobody noticed his bleeding. Att was studying the girl when he noticed a silver chain hanging at her waist.

" Vy, what's that?"

" Oh, this? Only some things that I always bring with me." she said pulling out her pocket a small box tied at the chain, "my diary, my 'Lindt excellence noir 80% extra fin 100% cacaos du Ghana,' my time-turner, some books, my kick-boxing set and then..."

" Practically you reduced your trunk."

Adrienne puffed with nonchalance. The five teenagers looked at each other and nodded: the moment of their debut had come!

They had to went down one last stair and they would have come in the Main Hall, but after a couple of steps they stumbled and tumbled down: they heard Peeves's laughter echoing clearly in the hallway. Everything became a blur until they land on the floor. Massaging her bruised bottom, Vy got up imitated painfully by the others: Evan, Adrienne, Attilius and Xavier were well conscious of what was going to happen and they took a safe distance from the Gryffindor.

" PEEEEVEES! YOU BASTARD, STUPID EXCUSE OF A POLTERGIEST!! WAITS THAT I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU AND YOU'LL BE DEAD MEAT!! "

Vy would have continued her curses if a hand didn't lay on her shoulder. Furious she turned and looked amazed the hand's owner.

" Er... may I help you, miss?"

* * *

Perhaps my Ginny's version could have taken you by surprise, but whoever has read my precedents stories knows that I like characterize the characters in an unexpected way. In the fanfic I've read, Virginia Weasley is described like a weak, innocent and shy girl: well, take off your head these ideas if you want to read my story: P


	2. Never trust who tried to kill you once, ...

**The flame-haired angel**

**Chapter 1: Never trust who tried to kill you once, even if you are in his past and he's a prefect!**

The sixth year prefect was happy to be back to school: everything around Hogwards was quiet and shining, as if the war broken out in central Europe belongs to another world.

" Tom, my dear, don't digress: everybody is at Hogsmeade today, the whole library is for you and the project 'Salazar Slytherin' whish to be begun!"

In his fourth year, Tom found out to be the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, his House's founder. Sure, he said it to no- one -even if Lucceius Malfoy had found it out- but he had begun search newses about his family in the library: he had reconstructed his poor mother's family's genealogical tree and he had read every biographies about his ancestor. Just reading one of these, few days before his fifth year's end, Tom had found an old parchment: at first sight it seemed a prophecy, but it was written in runes and translate it would have took too much time. Tom was sure only about one thing: that parchment had been writing by Slytherin himself and only he, as his heir could read it -he had shown it to Mr. Page, the librarian, whom had seen only an old parchment without trace of ink. 

Tom crossed Great Hall and went toward the library, when he saw somebody fall down the stair and land on the floor in a tangle of limbs and cloth.

" Hey Att, take off that stinking foot from my face! - Evan, stand up: your ass isn't as nice to see as Vy's.... - Adrienne! Why don't we stay in this position another bit? - Pig! Maniac! Pervert! - Uhm... guys, maybe it's better to go away: Vy is about to explode!"

" PEEEEVEES! YOU BASTARD, STUPID EXCUSE OF A POLTERGIEST!! WAIT THAT I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU AND YOU'LL BE DEAD MEAT!! "

Tom watched unbelieving the creature that had said these words: shining, flat hair red like Saharian sunsets; two cherub-like wings draw on her naked shoulders; a pale pink damasked silk tight corset and a floating black lace skirt. The prefect noticed with disappointment that his body was reacting in a not very decent way, reaction that became more serious when he laid a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention: her pale skin was warm and like velvet as Autumn's last peach. The girl turned and Tom felt melt: eyes azure like the spring's sky after the rain emphasized by a poppy's seed colored eye pencil; a delicious nose, with some just visible freckles; red garnet lips, turgid and tumid, made to be kissed; two perfect ears, on whose lobes weird jewels sparkle; a long neck as that a white swan's to which was tied an ancient hieroglyph -if he remembered well, that symbolized the life; and under that neck... Well, Tom had never seen breasts so perfect, not even in the sexy prints going around in the boy's dormitories -and that didn't interest him. The poor prefect felt something oozing from his nose, and he understood that it was blood: his nose was bleeding at the mere sight of that goddess.

" Er.... may I help you, Miss?"

He said with nonchalance. The girl seemed amazed seeing him: she didn't say a word and neither blinked. Tom hoped secretly to have had on her the same effect that she had on him. A tall boy in black came up him with a strange vial in hand.

" Take pal, and don't be embarrassed for your bloody nose: every boy have the same reaction seeing...."

" Stop Evan." the redhead whispered grabbing the dark-haired boy's outstretched arm," and you too: NOT. COME. NEAR. HIM!!!"

She exclaimed pushing the other four far away from him, she then turned and, wand in hand, said with anger:

" I don't know how, but it looks as if you're back! And I am sorry ol' fuckin' asshole, but I am not any more a weak, shy and - thank to you- innocent eleven-years-old!"

Tom was dumbfounded: he met this gorgeous girl for the first time, he offered her his help and she attacked him, as if they have met in the past and he has hurt or something her. But this was impossible: he couldn't have forgot a so beautiful girl. The black/haired boy grabbed the girl's wrist and forced her to lower her wand.

" Vy, what's the matter with you?! He just wanted to help us; he didn't say he'd hand us to He-who-must-not-be-named! Come on, it's time: our fans are.... " Evan watched surprised out the window: it was full day," But what in the hell... "

Also the others watched out the window and then the prefect; and then again the window and the prefect and so back and forth for three or four times. The boy's school dress was decidedly Hogwards's, yet it was different from the one they used to wear. Xavier, after a long time, came forth and said to the boy.

" Could you tell me today's date, please? And your name too?"

Tom tilted his head studying the chestnut: these people must be run away from St. Mungo!

" It's Saturday, September 9th, and the good education wants to say the own name before ask it to strangers."

Xavier assimilated the first information silently, ignoring the seconds: something was odd.

" Which year?"

" What? Have you been in Poland and during a German attack have you lost the light of reason?!" Tom exclaim with the firm intention to go to Headmaster Dipplet and tell him that some lunatics were at Hogwards " It's September 9th 1939!"

Xavier watched him stunned, then exclaimed:

" Vy, where is your Time-turner?"

" Here, in pocket, with... Oh no! It isn't here! Soon, if we are really in the '39 we must find it. Now!"

The five teenagers started to check the floor and after a quarter of hour they found Vy's Time-turner. 

Broken.

Attilius passed a hand through his hair and sigh nervously: the teenagers looked in silence waiting Vy's reaction, which didn't come. Tired by silence, Adrienne smiled to the prefect, whom glanced at her icy, and held out her hand.

" Looks like we'll stay here for a little bit. I am Adrienne, while he is my brother Xavier! The others are Evan, Attilius -Att for the friends- and in the end Virginia, or Vy."

Tom nodded staring the strange teenagers while they were introduced. So the bad-tempered cherub is called Virginia... what I would not give to be able to.... Tom Malvolo Riddle, what are you thinking?! It is only a woman! Yes, and what a woman...

" Er... I am Tom Malv."

A punch, powerful, hit him in full face. And then another at the stomach and then a kick. And another. And another again. Vy hit him without mercy, with an unimaginable strength: five years of kick-boxing -two of then at a competitive level- were express in the cold, calculated precision and in the graceful elegance of her movements. With a perfect kick directed at the face, the heel of her right boot got a deep cut in the left cheek of poor Tom; and its devastating strength send him against an armor, which fell with a loud metallic crash. Luckily the other four were able to catch the fury and to move her away from her victim. 

Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey walked quietly through the castle's hallways: the students were at Hogsmeade, and the first and second years were outside enjoying the nice day. Though their relationship was well known, the two preferred meet outside Hogwards, even if every so often they allowed themselves a calm walk through the castle. When there weren't students around to say bad taste jokes. The couple stayed before a window to observe a group of first year plays with Flick, the gatekeeper's puppy, near the lake. The mediwitch sighed shaking her head and jumped when the Transfiguration Professor took her hand and with the other took a small box from a pocket.

" Poppy I... "

The young woman smiled encouraging, trembling a little bit for the emotion. The Professor tightened his lips nervously; he then cleared his throat and opened the mouth. Then, loud as a cannon shot, they heard a crash. Dumbledore let the woman's hand and went toward the Great Hall, from where the noise had come.

" I'm sorry Poppy, but I must see what has happened and.... I am sorry, we'll talk later."

" Albus, Albus! No, come on, it will be an other Peeves's prank!"

She exclaimed following the man. Few after they heard voices and they saw, near the staircase, six students: well, one was evidently a student; but the other five -three boys and two girls- the couple never ever had seen them ever at school and they were dressed in a decidedly weird way. One of the boys had grabbed the shoulders of one of the two girls and shouted her against. Professor Dumbledore eyes Tom Riddle near the fallen armor, a hand against his bloody cheek.

" Riddle," he say coldly," could explain what is happened?"

" All what I know, Professor," the prefect replied icy," it is that my cheek is bleeding."

" Oh, poor boy, let me see... " Madam Pomfrey said coming close to the boy," It's an ugly cut, very deep. C'mon, come in the Hospital wing with me. And you too: you seem treated rather badly."

While Madam Pomfrey took care of the prefect's wounds, the "Phalangers" explained to Dumbledore what had happened: from when they had left the library, to when they had fallen down the stairs thanks Peeves, to when they had understood to have traveled through time. Well, Xavier had been contrary at the begin.

" My fellows, we must tell to no one that we come from the future, even only being here could have altered the temporal line! We know things that aren't yet happened, even our academic knowledges are much more advanced than this period's ones: what would happen if they found out? Everyone will want to know what will happen and this would change the temporal line! We assume Cabble from X-men as example: he goes back in the past to defeat Apocalypse and as a result he loses his father, his wife and the world in which he has grown! And then mhfmhf..."

At that point Adrienne had put a roll of gauze in his mouth to make him shut up, or her brother would have talked for hours and hours about X-men, Cabble and about his favored comics in general.

Dumbledore had listened their story with attention stroking his short auburn beard, weighing each their word carefully: if they really came from the future, this could have jeopardized the temporal line and he didn't dare to think about the possible consequences. After a long silence, he said them that he would have spoken with Headmaster Dipplet and he transfigured their clothes in something more "decent". Madam Pomfrey, seeing that they had stopped talking, came near, she gave a vial to Vy, who had sat on the bed, and dismissed the other four.

" What is it?"

" Something to... calm you down."

The girl fixed the vial and opened it, then sniffed it and twisted her pretty nose.

" I don't need a sleeping potion."

" Yes, you need some: from you how have reduced Mr. Riddle I could affirm that you have had a hysterical attack, and you never play with hysteria. Now be a good girl, take the potion and sleep: the rest will help you."

Vy watched sickened the mediwitch and then the vial; then she held her nose, drank the potion at one gulp and hid her head under the blankets: few minutes after she was sound asleep.

After three hours, Madam Pomfrey dismissed also Riddle, telling him to go back the following day for the medication. Before leave, Tom came closer to the sleeping girl thinking how take revenge: he was one of his year's best students, a powerful wizard and respected by his schoolmates and the girls crawled literally at his feet -even if girls weren't interesting for him. Not that he preferred the boys, on the contrary, but first he had more important things to think about -and snogging sessions in a broom closet weren't in the list; besides, even if he wouldn't have admitted it in public, he was a rather shy boy and he didn't know how handle the other sex. Ok, we say that he didn't know how handle the others in general: his friends didn't talk or made homework or they went to Hogsmeade with him for friendship. Lucceius Malfoy and his hanger-ones were around him for mere interest, because he was powerful. Because he was Salazar Slytherin's heir: otherwise why would a group of purebloods have accepted a half blood among them? And Tom knew this and it didn't bother him.

Tom noticed that the girl's sleep was very restless; she tossed in the bed as she was having a nightmare. When he came to the bedside, the prefect noticed a tear sparkle under her poppy seed gray eyelashes.

" N-no, please! S-stop.... no, I don't want.... I-I thought you loved me, Tom... "

Vy whispered- or better whimpered. Tom sighed and sat on the bed, stroking soothly her cheek and wiping her tear, he then stooped and he gave her a peck on the temple and she seemed to calm down. The boy was amazed by his own act, but he was even more amazed by the consciousness to not be able to hurt that flame-haired angel. 

Every his intention of revenge had fallen.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen to our heroes now? I don't know :P!! However I hope that you have liked this chapter: sure, Tom could seem a little bit... odd, but the story is only at the beginning!

I thank my friend Kià, whom has suggested the probable idyll between Dumbledore and Pomfrey and if you are curious to know what he was about to tell her and what was in the box.... well, you'll know the next time!

Ciao!

P-chan

PS: if you want to see how Tom looks in this fanfic -I make notice that in Italy we haven't yet see the movie- go here: 

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=119558


	3. OK, since that we for a bit we'll stay h...

**The Flame-haired Angel**

**Chapter 2: OK, since that we for a bit we'll stay here, fit ourselves!**

"... And considering that you will stay here until we find a way to send you back to your time, this evening you will be sorted."

"But we know very well at which house we belong!" 

"Miss Nortmann, you know it and I know it, but the other students don't, surely the Hat will put you in your own House. Well," Professor Dippet said standing up from his easy chair, " it is dinner time and we must introduce ours... er... guests to the other students."

"... But are you sure you will be all right? Does your cheek still hurt?" 

Asked a rather worried the first year Hufflepuffs for the umpteenth time. The Slytherin prefect ruffled her hair. 

"Don't worry Mimì, I'm fine. And yes, the cheek still hurts. How was your day?"

"Theresa Lenticels and her friends have teased me today: I have done as you told me but... but I after ten minutes I was crying again in the bathroom. I am sorry Tom, I should have been stronger." 

The young girl said on the edge of tears. Tom sighed resigned; he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuring.

"How many times have I told you that tears ruin nice girls' face, Myrtle? However I am proud of you: you have been able to stand up to those girls for ten minutes in a row without crying. You have at Hogwarts only for ten day and this is a great result! Come on, let me hug you: you know that I care of you like a little sister don't you Mimì?"

"I too care of you as if you are my big brother Tom! But your friends....won't they become angry if you talk with me? I mean, they have told me that the Slytherin's and the other students don't..." 

"Hey, I am myself, whatever House I belongs to! Mimì, I know you since when you were five months old, we have almost grown up together, and nothing will be able to ruin our friendship. For as concerns Malfoy and the others... well, they aren't different from the orphanage's children: they too hang around with me for interest."

"Doesn't it bother you? I, in your place would be so angry that I would cry for days and days."

"Well, you know how such things are: after sixteen years I'm get used. Sure, I don't like much being used in this way, but at least I'm taken in consideration and from them I can't certainly claim more. Even if it would make me happy if anybody becomes my friend simply because I am and..." 

"Then don't you think about me as a friend?!" 

Myrtle exclaimed with a pout. Tom smiled -one of the rare times that his smile reached his eyes- and embraced again the young girl. 

"Yes, sure, but as I said before, you are my little sister. You have me and I have you, this is enough."

The students spoke excitedly with low voices in the Great Hall: some rumors said that students from a foreign school had come. The stool and the Sorting Hat were placed before the teachers' table. Tom wondered in which House Vy would have been sorted. With her temper, it won't surprise me if she'll be in Slytherin: if that happens, I don't know if I would be worried or happy... 

There also was an other rumor around: Peeves claimed to have seen one of the new students knock Mr. Riddle; and Tom's band-aid and bruises seemed to confirm these rumors. 

The students kept silent seeing the Headmaster came in followed by five teenagers, and they waited the Professor's speech eagerly. 

"Those people that have read today's Daily Prophet, will know that some day ago, the Polish School of Magic near Polsen, has been damaged by German bombs: beyond the threat of Grindelwald, the Wizarding World unfortunately has been involved also in this...er..."skirmish" between Muggle States. To show our solidarity with ours Polish colleagues, our school will take in these British origin teenagers. Now they will be sorted, but, whatever House they'll be, I want you to show them solidarity, understanding and affection."

Many students clapped; other, touched by the misfortune, cried; the Slytherin, instead, complained about the Muggle stupidity. The Headmaster nodded and Professor Psyllium took the hat and called the first student: 

"Labour, Attilius!" 

A tall, beefy boy -surely a Quiddich beater, with short dark blond hair and gray-green eyes, sat on the stool and the Professor placed on his head the hat, which after a little bit shouted: 

"Ravenclaw!" 

And the table of the Ravenclaw burst in a warm cheering. 

"Nortmann, Adrienne!" 

A minute and nice girl, with bouncing shoulder length chestnut curls and hazel eyes took the place of the boy. 

"Hufflepuff!" 

And she too was greeted with a cheering. 

"Nortmann, Xavier!"

He seemed to be the girl's brother; in fact he had the same eyes and hair, though he was just slimmer and taller than her. 

"Hufflepuff!"

And he reached his sister among the welcome of his new housemates. 

"Weasley, Virginia!" 

A tall girl, with the red hair and the eyes azure sat on the stool crossing sensually her legs. Amanda Psillium shook her head with disapprobation and set the hat on the redhead. 

"Gryffindor!" 

And the girl reached the table waving at her friends. It stayed only a boy with black eyes and hair. 

"Zabini, Evan!" 

"Slytherin!"

Evan joined the table between the cheering of the other students, whom made room for him: anyone asked him what had really happened at Polsen; other expressed all their hate for the Muggles with harsh words; other, feeling his uneasiness, didn't talk and silenced the others. As always, abundant courses appeared on the tables and the students and the staff began to eat between ones chatter and the other. Evan stared up and down his new housemates: Riddle, still convalescent from the meeting with Vy, sat before him between a blonde boy -maybe Draco Malfoy's grandfather- and a suspicious guy with tawny hair; a girl with brown bright hair, perhaps a fourth or fifth year, glanced at him flirtatious; the others were individuals too anonymous to deserve his attention. He went back to look at Tom, and he stared him for the rest of the dinner. 

Tom had felt the cold and expressionless of Evan's eyes on him for the whole dinner. While they were eating a pudding, the prefect crossed the glance with that of the new arrival: Evan, teaspoon in mouth, was leaning on the chair and stared at him; he then put the elbows on the table and the chin between his hands, always staring him and with the teaspoon in his mouth. He looked as if he was thinking hard about something. 

"What are you staring at?"

"I still can't understand why Vy has to beat you up...." Evan said more to himself, the teaspoon danced on his lips," you weren't trying to touch her butt or tits: you just wanted help us. Moreover she has begun while you were introducing yourself, and thus I have imputed her beating you to her visceral hate for the Tom-kind. But she has threatened you /before/ that you introduced yourself...." 

"First: take off that teaspoon from your mouth before speak; and latter: moderates your language." 

Lucius Malfoy said tartly. Evan glanced at him out the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Does no-one ever tell you that you sound like a soured old maid? Besides it's rude interrupt anybody while is speaking: didn't mummy teach it to you?" 

Lucius looked at him angrily; the other students gasped, nobody had spoken to Lucius Malfoy in that way, ever! Tom suppressed a giggle and said: 

"Calm down Malfoy, have you forgotten what the Headmaster said? I want you to show them solidarity, understanding and affection. Be understanding with him: perhaps that grenade has messed up his marbles. To him and his friends. I think your... friend has behaved in that way after receiving a shock like that." 

He ended looking pleased at Evan, trying to provoke him. But in spite of him, the raven-haired burst in a belly laughter: 

"You're right; Vy is simply off her head! However," he said with a voice between the apprehension and the threat," it's better if you forgo every judgment: we could seem strange at your eyes, but you'll change your mind once you known us for awhile. I assure you that you'll like our company." 

"Really?" 

Tom said arching an eyebrow; Evan nodded, the teaspoon danced again between his lips. The two boys looked at each other and burst in a roaring laughter. 

"Don't worry you, old pal: the "Phalangers" will make you go out the shell!"

In the meantime, at the Gryffindor table, everybody looked at the redhead with veneration and admiration. A fifth year prefect swallowed and said with awe: 

"Are you... are you the girl that has... er.... beaten Riddle?" 

Vy looked at her: she was a girl with a little bit hard features, but pretty; her stiff posture and brown hair in a low bun had a vaguely well-known air. The redhead smiled evilly. 

"Yes. And I would have continued if they haven't stopped me!" 

The students' oho-ed, aha-ed, and wow-ed. A first year smiled widely and said: 

" Ah-a, what did I have told you, Minerva? If you went to Hogsmeade, a misfortune will happen! In fact you have lost the show!"

"Shut up Sybill! And you this morning told that a misfortune would have happened /to me/: as you could see I don't have even a scratch!" "Minerva McGonagall and Sybill Trelawney." Explained a boy near Vy pointing the fifth year and the first year," their mothers are like sisters; but those two can't stand each other. Each day, Syb affirms that something horrible will happen; and each day Minnie affirms that if something really happens, she'll give twenty points to Syb to have been right. Martin, Martin Conrad." 

The boy ended holding out his hand. Vy shook it smiling. 

"Virginia Weasley, Vy for the friends." 

"/Weasley/?" a girl exclaim blushing," Are you a relative of William and Charles Weasley? They graduate in June." 

Vy bit her lower lip: William and Charles were respectively her grandfather and granduncle. 

"No William or Charles in family, but two of my brothers are called Bill and Charlie and haven't graduated this year." 

The sixth year Gryffindor's introduced themselves: the girls were Clara O'Casey, Amy Harts, Autumn Witheshine, Numeria Fallowdeer and Eleanor Goldrosés; the boys, beyond Martin, were Dylan Abercrombies, Rhesus Himmanis, Paul Grison and Horatius Cattleman. After dinner, the Gryffindor's went in their common room and stayed up to late night chatting.

Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table, Adrienne and Xavier were "arguing" about their actual situation:

"Audrey, what will happen to us now? I don't dare think but.... every instant that we spend here is an attack to the temporal line!" 

"Xa shut up and let me eat in peace." 

But Xavier grabbed his sister by her shoulders and shook her. 

"Don't you understand it? It could happen to us the same thing that happens to Cable's wife: apart the fact that she had already died when he goes in the past, but being modified the temporal line, she not even bears!! Irene Meryweather, what will happen if the same thing happens to our parents?!" 

"AND DON'T CALL ME IRENE MERYWEATHER!!! You and yours stupid obsession for the X-men: you aren't more a child, it is time to grow up!"

" I'm not a child! And the X-men are a serious thing, and also my topic is serious!" 

Adrienne tightened her lips looking blankly her dish and she suddenly began to hit her head on the table. 

"I want to go back home! I want my Trudy! I want my manga! I want my blanket! I want my drums! I WANT MY CHOCOLATE!!!!" 

Xavier jumped: chocolate?! His sister didn't eat chocolate since... since the 6:00 PM! And who knows how many hours were really passed since then! While Adrienne continued this absurd mantra, Xavier searched feverishly in his pockets at the quest of chocolate: not even a crumb. He looked around and his look caught Vy's red hair: perhaps there was a hope. 

"Vy!" 

"What's up?" 

"Do you have some chocolate?" "

Why? No, don't tell it: Audrey is having withdrawal symptoms!"

"Yes! Then, do you have it yes or not?" 

"Wretch: you know that your sister is chocolate addicted! Here, and don't let her eat all!" 

A chocolate bar came flying through Great Hall and Xavier took it: he didn't have even the time to unwrap it that his sister tore it from his hands devouring it. As soon as given the first bite, Adrienne calmed down and glided under the table, whispering ecstatic: 

"Mmh.... chocolate......."

Xavier stared at his sister sink into lala land and he shook his head, he then took the chocolate from his sister: he would never have allowed that she has an overdose!

" ... chocolate...!" 

Adrienne whined resurfacing from under the table for one instant while the other Hufflepuffs looked disturbed at her and her brother.

Attilius talked animatedly with the Ravenclaw's, above all with Tiber Tidal, Ravenclaw's Quiddich team's captain. Suddenly, Attilius glanced passionately at the sixth year boy and said: 

"Tiber, you have.... is there someone you like?" 

The boy arched an eyebrow and shook the head; some girls blushed, other grew sad and other threw a sigh of relief. Attilius leant toward Tiber and, intertwined his own little finger with the boy's one under the table; he smiled seductive beating his pale eyelashes: 

"Ah, good...." 

Tiber turned pale: his face was a mixture of terror, nausea and disgust.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, it isn't a great chapter, just a hint to the different relationships among the Phalangers and the '39 students. And now a fic inside the fic!!

_Bonus of the week_: **the Transfiguration Professor and the Mediwicth**

The Professor Dumbledore said goodbye to the teenagers and went away. Madam Pomfrey, after making the sleeping potion to Vy, reached him in the hallway. 

"Albus, wait! What... what were you telling me before?" 

She asked with trepidation. Albus smiled and, encircling her waist with an arm, he led her in an empty classroom.

"I don't want anybody to bother us, Poppy. I want to show you something...."

 He said while he locked the door with a spell. Poppy leaned against the desk and grabbed its edges, as red as a tomato.

Asclepio and all the Gods! What will he do? Kiss me? Hug me? Or... or... *sigh* I wish! At the only thought I feel wet! But... it would be my first time; I hope that Albus is delicate with me.... but.... and if I get pregnant? Before the marriage?! No, my family wouldn't forgive me ever and would forbid me forever to see Albus! No, I don't want to give up him! How will I do? How will I do?! Yes, I will do so: we'll run away him and me together and we will go faraway. Very faraway. So faraway that there won't ever find us! 

"Poppy?" 

She started, awakening from her... er...  "pure" thoughts: he smiled softly and she smiled back hesitating. Albus drew near and petted her cheek with his fingertips, he then grazed her lips gently: their breaths mixed, their bodies dangerously close. She could swear it: something hard was pressing on her thigh. Poppy felt a blaze of heat wrap her body, as if basic magma flows in his veins 

"I am about to show you a thing that nobody, /nobody/ has ever seen, Poppy..." 

The young woman swallowed and laid her eyes on what her man was showing her. 

"Merlin! It's so.... huge! "

She said in awe caressing the smooth surface...

I am sorry but you'll know it in the next episode :P

P-chan

P.S: forgive me the errors about the X-men in the preceding chapter; Kiara has scolded me very, very much!!

P.P.S.: A special thanks to my beta-reader, Princess Selene , who now is helping my with my fic.

Merry Christmas and you can find the card I just did for all my friends and readers here: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=132606


	4. The clamorous and foolish adventure in 1...

The flame-haired angelThe flame-haired angel

**Chapter 3: The clamorous and foolish adventure in 1939 of "The Phalangers" had beginning in a silly Monday morning when, among teachers and dark lords more lads than them, they went to lesson and...**

As every day, Virginia Weasley woke up at 6:45 AM; after ten minutes, she got up and did a long shower: bubbles shower, shampoo and balm, and finally a generous dose of moisturizing perfumed cream and a sprinkled of coordinated perfume -vanilla and ginger was her fav. Gone back in the dormitory, she woke up her roommate -it didn't matter if she was in the 2002 or in the 1939- and she began the dressing rite: black micro fiber bra and low waist culottes; white shirt, adherent and stretch, with the first two buttons lose -at the beginning of September it was still warm- and Ron's tie apparently tied with negligence; gray pleated mini skirt. For that day, Virginia decided to wear a pair of gray cotton stockings that reach just an inch below the skirt's edge. Putted on her Victorian boots, she devoted herself to a light make-up: blueberry red lip pencil and lipstick; pearly pastel gray eye shadow and poppy seed gray mascara. She dried her hair, using a spell to smooth them and she brushed them till her hair shined and she wore a very fluffy white hair band. Virginia looked at the mirror and smiled seductive, showing two lines of white, perfect and well-cared teeth.

" Virginia "Vy" Weasley, these are your objectives: broken hearts, drooling mouths and bleeding noses!" she said solemnly at her own reflection," But since today, Virginia, you have a yet more important assignment: make the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle a true Hell. With Lucifer incorporated!" 

Arranged the robe with the glorious emblem of Gryffindor on her shoulders, Virginia went in the Common Room under the shocked glance of the other girls. It was 7:45 AM.

Everybody gasped when Vy went in the Common Room. Vy arched an eyebrow and tilted the head, asking to herself why she didn't have the usual effect on the boys; she then took her powder compact and checked her look: perfect as always. Raised the look, she noticed with pleasure the drooling mouths and the bleeding noses These 39' boys are a little bit slow... oh well; it is better have breakfast now. And she went toward the door; then turned around and smiling reached Martin. 

" Ah Martin, I don't have the schedule yet: which lessons we have today?"

Martin swallowed blushing and stammered: 

" Defense Against Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Hufflepuff, double Potions with Slytherin and lunch. In the afternoon instead..." 

" Thank you Martin!" Vy smiled kissing him on the cheek, " I will ask Autumn to copy hers. I'm going, bye!"

" Hey, wait a second!" McGonagal exclaimed, "you won't have intention to go in class dressed in /that/ way!" 

" Sure that is a definite yes: I don't want to dress like my grandmother!" 

The girls gasped: their uniform -with the simple calf-length gray skirt, the white slightly puffed-sleeved shirt and the House colored bow- was so much in fashion! Then they exchanged a glance and they nodded Perhaps that grenade has done more damage than what seems...

Chatting with Autumn and Numeria, Vy went toward the Defense Against Dark Arts class, and after little, the Ravenclaw's reached them. After the usual nosebledding, Tiber picked up all his courage and greeted the redhead, adding:

" I don't know what your relationship with Mr. Labour, but he is rather.... strange. Don't misunderstand me, but he has some attitudes a little bit... ambiguous.... "

" Let me guess: he flirted with you." 

The boy paled and nodded. Vy sighed and laid a hand on the Ravenclaw's shoulder: 

"Listen...er....what-in-the-Hell-your-name-is: Attilius is.... is like a sister to me, the sister that I never had; thus I ask you to think over your feelings. It doesn't seem, but Att is an extremely sensitive boy!" 

Entered the classroom, they heard somebody cry. After have glanced around, they spotted in the most hidden classroom's corner a student: sat on the floor, head on his knees. Vy was at once near him and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder, she said motherly. 

" What happened?" 

" Oh Virginia, I... I.... I am an unfaithful lover!" 

Attilius exclaimed raising his eyes on his friend and wiping the tears with his handkerchief of silk and white lace: hidden the face on her shoulder, he told sobbing what had happened the night before. 

" ... But the worse thing was the dream. I was alone, naked, cold and it was dark; then a warm and pleasant light wraps me and I lift my eyes: and before me there was Bill, and Charlie, and Percy, and Fred and George and Ron, and they emanated the sweet light. Their looks were distant and full of sadness and disappointment and coldness; they then told me: 'you disappointed us Attilius, each of us: we thought that you loved us, that you were faithful. Instead, as soon as we turn our shoulders, you cheat on us: we won't see you anymore.' And then they disappear leaving me alone in the dark." 

He ended in a new burst of crying. The girl embraced him trying to comfort him. 

" Don't worry Att, I won't tell them. And you know how it's said, don't you? What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over. C'mon, blown your nose, wipe your eyes and go to rinse your face: the lesson is about to begin." 

After Attilius had recovered a little bit, the two friends sat in the last rows: the class of Defense Against Dark Arts was oddly in the dungeons; there were no windows and the room was lit up by a big candelabrum that hung from the ceiling and by any torches. It had a rather gloomy air.

" I advise you to be /never/ late at Defense Against Dark Arts: Professor Etul is so feared from us that we have nicknamed him 'Bloody Michael '. He is very intransigent and troubles to whom don't pay attention during class or don't deliver the assignments in time." 

Said a Ravenclaw behind them. 

" I'm glad of thy kindness, Miss Hireos: informing the new students about each teacher's way teaching is an action of extreme kindliness." Said an icy voice at their shoulders," Ten points from Ravenclaw to have not awaited my arrival in silence." 

Here to whom Snapey is inspired!! Thought Attilius and Vy watching amazed the teacher: Michael Etul was a vampire. The big black cape swelled at his movements and he seemed to glide on the floor instead that walk; he was rather tall, thin and pale. Professor Etul reached the desk and leaned on the edge. 

" Mr. Labour, Miss Weasley, before we begin today lesson I want you to introduce yourselves and to explain us everything you know about Dark Arts."

" Yoo-hoo! Vy, we're here!!" 

Adrienne exclaimed shaking her hands; Xavier glanced at his sister full of compassion and shook his head: too much chocolate. Vy smiled and reached the twins: the girl looked like a lil' girl, having used the uniform bow to tie her hair in two high ponytails. Adrienne grinned: 

" Tell me Vy, with this hair-style am I not alike Candy Candy?" 

" Waah! Come here!" Vy exclaimed hugging the friend," you're so nice that I'd eat you..." 

" Tee hee... oho yes, eat me in a mouthful." 

Adrienne snickered squeezing the friend in way a bit.... ambiguous. Xavier observed hopelessly the two girls and exclaimed: 

" And stop to play t.A.T.u! If you want to have a half snog, has at least the good taste to go in a broom closet! However you have amazed me Vy: I didn't think that you had ours same... er... preferences." 

The two girls glanced at him in silence, then laced their arms and began to sing at the top of their voices the chorus of "All the things she said" then burst their sides with laugher. Vy dried a lonely tear and sat in a desk. "Well, I am sorry for have shocked you, Xavier. And as concerns about my preferences, it's evident that I like boys; however I also like.... er.... /play/ with Audrey in this way."

" Exactly!" exclaimed the chestnut-haired girl, " We have never gone beyond to the embraces. Even if personally I wouldn't be sorry to go farther. What, brother? Envious?" 

The boy sighed, placing parchment, quill and inkpot on his desk. 

" Yes: since you are my sister, we couldn't organize a threesome. But if I am able to replace you with Att...." 

" Pervert! You know that Att is interested mainly in my brothers, even if sometimes he gave himself to you. But where is... ah, that's where the lil' bastard book was." 

During the lesson of History of Magic, they had their first detention. Or better, Xavier, Adrienne and Vy had fallen asleep, but only the boy had been caught by Binns: it was impossible not notice his... er... /level of attention/ considered that he snored so loud to make the windows tremble.

When the lesson ended, the three friends reached the staircase that led to the dungeons: there they would have met Attilius and Evan to then separate and reach respectively the greenhouses and the Potions class; turned around a corner, they spotted Evan and Tom chat quietly, ignoring the heap of Attilius, who whined half hidden by friend's robe. Vy growled something incomprehensible. 

" Hallo Evan! Hi Att.... Hey Att, what it's happened?!" 

The twins exclaimed at the unison -a thing that they often did. The Ravenclaw raised his reddened eyes and, blew his nose with Evan's robe and stammered his misfortune. The tall Hufflepuff embraced him hoping to comforts him, while his twin sister aw-ed whipping a tear; the Gryffindor and the Slytherin looked each other shaking their heads Hope that Xavier is able to put an end to this whining. They thought. Tom looked perplexed the scene, as if a big question mark flashes upon his head. 

" Evan, how could have been so cruel!" Snapped Xavier, our friend is in this pitiful state and you... you do nothing to comfort him!" 

" Have I done nothing? Have I done nothing?! Look, I have done everything possible to raise his spirits: if I have done more, they would have thought that I'm a fairy!" 

" But Att is our friend and it is our duty to help him!" 

" Ok," Adrienne added, "you know that we are in the shit, but if we don't help each other the things will worsen for us. And I then remember you that we have helped you more than once to..." 

" I understood! I understood!" Snapped Evan annoyed, " The next time I'll jeopardy my reputation, 'k? Well, we have to go: from what I have heard, it's better not play with Professor Psyllium. Vy let us lead you through the dungeons." 

The five teenagers said goodbye -Evan and Vy suggested to Xavier some bushes to hide in chance of a snog- and they all parted. Evan felt the palms of his hands sweat: he didn't have yet understands why Vy had hit Tom and he didn't know if she was still mad with him. Also Tom was a little bit nervous: being so close to the redhead made him feel strange -a feeling rather pleasant, but odd- and for the first time in life he was aware that he wasn't indifferent toward some one; he thanked the presence of the his new friend -Evan was a really nice boy once you got to know him- whom in a some sense checked the girl. Swallowing the knot in his throat, Tom ventured: 

" Don't.... don't worry for yesterday: I understand that you are still shocked and that..." 

" If there is some one shocked among the five of us," Vy hissed with a razor-sharp look," It's Attilius: I am in full possession of my ability to understand and will. And you tell me what he has to do with us"

Evan looked sideways at the girl and grumbled: 

" And you tell me why you are so mad with him." 

" They aren't your business Evan." 

" Well, it happens that he is the only sixth year Slytherin I get well with. Besides he is my friend." 

" Tsk, /friend/: you met him only two days ago!" 

" Even you met him two days ago, but at least I am trying to know him!" 

Though feeling ignored -and he surely appreciated that Evan took his defenses, Tom thought that it was not fair that the two friends fight in that barbaric way: he was about to interfere and prevent that they cut each other's throat and unfortunately Lucceius bumped Vy. He didn't apologize, instead, he growled her to get away from his way: the fight was inevitable, considered the bad mood of both, and they exchanged rude words in crescendo until they came in the Potions class; then Vy had the last word when he tried to get out his wand, she punched him in the stomach. Lucceius growled that he would have taken revenge and went in the opposite side of the class bent in two by the pain. Vy passed a hand between her hair, tsked, and sat triumphantly in the last row followed by Evan. " The poor guy is still shocked by the news!" 

Evan grinned; Vy looked at him arching an eyebrow. 

" What news?" 

" It's nothing." Tom said with nonchalance sitting on Evan's right," He just doesn't like children." 

" You must have seen him Vy: it has been too amusing!" Evan cleared up his throat and imitated Lucius," 'How have they dared to do me this?! And what kind of name is Lucius? The brat must be called Pestilence!! '" 

Vy looked stunned her friend, and after a little bit she joined the two Slytherin's laughers. The lesson began after few minutes, and Professor Paumann was decidedly the opposite of Snape.

The rest of the day passed without too much problems and Vy was firmly decided to keep a safe distance from Tom, whom didn't understand the reason of this resentment yet.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I must admit that in these first chapters the plot doesn't develop much, but I use them to explain the relationships between the different characters: I think that the things will become interesting from the next chapter. Talking about Lucceius -I found the name in my old dictionary of Latin (name of different friends of Cicero), therefore it's not an invented name: I initially thought that he'd be Draco's grandfather, but then talking with Kiara, I have decided that he'd be Lucius's elder brother. And here the site where you will find the sketch of "The Phalangers": http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=131611 

The Transfiguration Professor and the Mediwicth part 2 

" Merlin! It's so.... huge!" 

She said in awe caressing the smooth surface, then took and looked skeptically at it in the sunlight.

" A Rememball?" 

" A Pensieball, (a crossing between a Pensieve and a Rememball. Ndr) to remember all our happy moments. A candy?" 

Albus said stepping backwards and taking candies from his pocket. Poppy looked the Professor: the expression on her face was illegible.

" I'm going: I have patients to nurse." 

It's not fair, all this farce for a Pensieball!! Albus, when will you understand that I am a woman and that I have my needs to satisfy?! 

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, and a husky voice whispered in her ear: 

" Wait me tonight after dinner at the usual place."

Well, did you think it was the end? ;P


	5. A bet, a contest and a plot

**The flame-haired angel**

**Chapter 4: A bet, a contest and a plot**

The life at Hogwarts went on calm and in few weeks the five teenagers from the future had made friendships and enmities, collecting in their little group many sixth years and some seventh and fifth years, from every House. 

The only Slytherin, beyond Evan, was Tom. Though Evan, the twins and Attilius tried to make him fit in the group, the other students looked at him still with some suspect and Vy didn't bear his presence at all: every day the poor Tom risked paying a visit to Madam Pomfrey. However the redhead seemed to have the same problem with the other Slytherin, first between all Lucceius Malfoy and Camilla Letroie, the Hogwarts slut.

One morning, about two weeks before Halloween, Headmaster Dippet made an announcement: considering the sad situation in which many families were, the teaching staff had decided to organize a contest for Halloween, and many saw the eye of Dumbledore twinkle: anyone could take part. Every student pondered the possibility, and some were already arguing if sing a song or play something. The Phalangers had the feeling that that contest, no doubt Dumbledore's idea; it was the Transfiguration professor's apology; so they decided to take part. Besides it was extremely foolish not seize the chance. They spent all their free hours to choosing the song: even if two weeks were missing, they couldn't go on stage unprepared. 

Choosing a song wasn't so easy, because they couldn't choose something too modern: after the selection, three songs stayed. 

"We agree about a cover, singing one of ours would be a scandal." Said thoughtful Xavier," We have choose one among these. Any suggestions?" 

"Why don't we write the titles on bits of parchment, put them in a container and sort one?" 

Suggested Adrienne nibbling a chocolate bar. Attilius shook his head. 

"No, we couldn't entrust it on the fate. We must do a keen-witted choice." 

"Then if we know which kind of song the others will sing, we'll have a standard for the choice." 

"Evan is right," Said Vy, "in this way we have to decide if someone goes against tendency as usual or if we should conform it to the crowd." "No! We can't and won't conform it to us!" 

"Consider that, even if we decide to follow the common tendency, it will be also always something new and different!" 

"We must follow our thing! Without exaggerating, sure, but we must not betray ourselves only for a contest: the main point is playing!" 

"Hey! I don't have intention to have tomatoes on my face!" 

While the others bickered, Xavier took a note on his notebook and he then announced: 

"Well, within the next rendezvous we must individualize the common tendency and choose accordingly, do you understand?"

As every second hour of Tuesday, the Charms' class would have changed in a battleground: not the usual Gryffindor VS Slytherin competition, but the sour fight of Evan Zabini and Virginia Weasley against the Slytherin, and particularly Lucceius Malfoy and Camilla Letroie. Often the tension reached levels so high that it was impossible keep on the lessons, and that Tuesday didn't make exception: everything began when anybody, very carelessly, made a compliment to Virginia. Camilla, feeling herself ignored, had answered with a rough remark. Virginia, who wouldn't allow anyone to tread her, had answered yet more roughly: so the quarrel -fortunately still verbal- had gained ground. 

"Tsk! It's obvious that you don't have charm: after all boys slobber behind you only because you are a new student, but once they've known you, they'll dump you."

 "Ah ah, I'm laughing! If it weren't for the ten pounds of plaster that you use every day and for your /charitable work/, not even a dementor would dare to kiss you! Tell me, which are your rates? Are you paid at hours or service? Oh, sorry: it's /you/ that pays the boys for a quick snog in a broom closet!" 

"How dare you! You, filthy Gryffindor, bloody redhead bitch! You.... you..." 

"I am desolate to have offended you, Camilla /Letruie/, and queen of whores, first among sluts, grand duchess of mouth workers and tsarina of hand workers, first category streetwalker, scabby bitch...."

"AAAAARRGHHH!!!!!!" 

Yelled the Slytherin rushing at the Gryffindor, nails ready to slash her face; Tom stopped his Housemate. 

"What do you want to do? Do you want to end in the hospital wing?!" 

"Let me go, Riddle: how could you protect that Gryffindor bitch?!" 

"Yes, Riddle, let her go: if she wants a punch on that Pekinese dog-like face of hers, she's welcome! C'mon, slut, line up that cesspool colored right eye of yours to my left fist and run here!" 

The students began to howl 'blood' in a Coliseum style while Professor Flitwick tried uselessly to regain control on the class; it was Evan, with an odd proposal, to put an end to the chaos. 

"Listen, we couldn't keep on in this way: if we just want bicker, lets do it in Binn's class, but Charms are one of the basic subjects of magic. I propose you a kind of competition, which will establish who between you, is the best, ok?" 

The students whispered something above the validity of the boy's topic; the two girls in question scowled at each other and then nodded. "Well! Considering that yours... er... /discussions/ is about who the boys like, we'd do in this way: Slytherin and Gryffindor will have Charms next Friday too; thus you two, for all day long, will wear a boy's uniform."

"I refuse to take part in such masquerade, Zabini! If at the beginning your proposal had made any sense, now it's absurd!" 

"Camilla, listen," Said Evan placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "it is common opinion that there nothing is sexier than a woman with a man shirt. Besides, all the presents, even our Housemates, would name you coward to have refused the challenge." 

"This is the only thing I agree with you." Lucceius grumbled, "Camilla, think about the perspective to show that you are superior to that silly goose." 

"Ok, I accept! Happy? Now hurry to expose the challenge's rules!" 

The Slytherin mumbled nervously. Evan cleared up his throat and said:

"Next Friday, Virginia Weasley and Camilla Letruie... ops! Letroie will come at lesson wearing their House's boy uniform. The competitors will come as simpler and sober as possible. At breakfast I'll give some forms to the sixth years, which will vote for one of the two girls, forms that will be returned before lunch: the one with more votes will have a point. The other points will be given from the teachers: winner who has more points. The points will be assigned on these standards: beauty, naturalness and general appearance. Professor, I would beg you to write and certify the just mentioned rules and to do the due communication to the other teachers; six boys, three for each House and preferably prefects, sign the rules as witness. And now, girls, seal the agreement with a handshake with the spit." 

"With the spit?! Eww." 

"Ok. May the best man win." 

Said Vy spitting in her right hand and hands it to her rival, whom imitated her with reluctance and disgust. In less than five minutes the rule had been written and signed and the lesson, finally, was about to be resumed; but before the Professor could open his mouth, Evan added: 

"And to do the challenge more interesting, bets are allowed: everyone will bet on one competitor and hope to win a bit of gallons. From tomorrow morning till Thursday evening you can bet: just ask to me!" 

After that, the lesson could begin without accidents.

"I understand that you have done it to resolve the situation, but making bets on it it's exaggerated!" 

Attilius exclaimed after Evan had exposed to his friends his idea. The Slytherin sighed and patted the Ravenclaw's shoulder. 

"Att, I want you to notice that we are penniless: no gallon, no gold, no money, no cash, no dinero! As band's treasurer, it is my precise duty to scrape together some gallons: in an ordinary situation our families helps us, but here we must use other money sources." 

"And, what if, God forbid, the whore wins the challenge?" Adrienne added pessimist, "In that case we'd be more broke than before! I don't want to be offensive, Vy, just prudent." 

"Don't worry Audrey: in such things is better be provident." 

Evan puffed and passed a hand trough his hair. 

"I have full trust on our Vy: do you remember this summer when we paid her a visit in Egypt? When she has opened the door she wore her older brother Bill's shirt and jeans: even Att wanted to tear them from her!" 

"Just because, according to me, they were better on Bill than on Vy."

"However, ours actual financial situation is disastrous: you three will spread the voice in your Houses and you, Vy, search a uniform. According to my calculations, the greater wagers will be the Slytherin for Letruie, your word play is perfect, Vy; Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will contribute with about the half of the bets while I expect almost zero from the Gryffindor. I think that best part will bet on the sure, thus don't become angry if only the four of us will bet on of you."

 "It is not my problem," Vy said with not chalance, "Letruie is right only about one thing: they don't know me. And I think that your deduction is correct: who leaves the old street for the new one, he knows what he leaves but not what he finds." 

"Well, this agenda is closed. Newness on the front "Halloween Contest"?" 

Xavier took his notebook and made a summary of the situation: "I could give you a partial result: for a definitive one wait the next week. The tendencies in this moment are: 16% dancing; 42% singing, of which the 57.3% glucose full sappy love songs; 38.8% theatre, of which 51.6% Shakespeare, 33.6% classical theatre and the remaining 14.8% different authors or doesn't know; and the 3.2% doesn't have yet decided."

" I don't want to sing a glucose full sappy love song!" Vy whined," it's against my ethics!" 

"None of our selected song is glucose full." Mumbled Evan," I must go: Tom is helping me with the forms, but I couldn't leave the heavy job on his shoulders."

The four watched the dark-haired boy reach a table few distant, where Tom was writing on any pieces of parchment: at that hour many students were studying in the library; any making too much noise and receiving homicides glances from Mr. Page; other exchanging information in soft murmurs. The four heads, fling a last glance at the Slytherin, they converged in one point.

"While those two are busy with the challenge's preparations," whispered Adrienne," we have time to define our plan. Ok, tomorrow is, for the second time, Evan's sixteenth birthday." 

"It's a shame that tomorrow is Wednesday: if it was Friday or Saturday we could organize a party," Xavier sighed unhappy, "with music, delicacies and rivers of margarita." 

"Well, tomorrow at breakfast we'd do the Rite and for the party just wait till Saturday: after all this a Hogsmeade weekend, we could buy whatever we need for the party." The other Hufflepuff whispered thoughtfully," we could use the astronomic tower, or one of the secret rooms that only Vy knows how to reach." 

The twins and the Ravenclaw glanced at the Gryffindor with admiration: only few students had the gift to know /every/ secret passage and secret room of Hogwarts. The redhead sighed. 

"First we decide what kind of party to organize, and then I'll find a proper place, ok?" The four nodded and began to plan the party.

The next day, the four friends met at the dungeons' entry to wish a happy birthday to Evan: they didn't wait much, because at the usual time, Evan and Tom appeared on the staircases talking about something. Adrienne and Vy greeted the Slytherin with a peck on the lips and a "Happy Birthday Evan!"; but when the two boys wanted to repeat the girls' gesture, Evan raised his left arm in a defensive way and stretched the right hand exclaiming:

"You two must satisfy with a handshake!!!" 

"You're so mean Evan!" 

Attilius whined pouting; while the other four laughed happily. Also, Tom made his wishes to the friend, promising him something from Hogsmeade. The two girls embraced the boy and whispered naughtily in his ears: 

" Considering that we have nothing for you...." 

"... we have decided to remedy with this nice lil' gift... " 

"... for the whole day..." 

"... You can ask us... " 

"... /any/ thing... " 

"... and we will be more than happy...." 

"... To grant..." 

"... every your wish!" 

Evan's eyes twinkled and he smiled malicious; he then putted his arms around their shoulders and they went toward the Great Hall. 

"I think that don't let escape a so juicy chance: after all here at Hogwarts there are so many cozy broom closets... we will exploit every free moment between one lesson and the next!" 

"Hey! Our offer is valid only till we reach the Great Hall!"

 Now it was Evan's time to pout. The others three boys watched amused their friends go away; and few after, also Tom went toward the Great Hall, but taken not even a footstep, Xavier and Attilius grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him in a broom closet. The Slytherin, as white as a mason and sweatier than a fat man in the Sahara at noon, watched the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw put a spell on the door, so that nobody could open it or hear what happened inside the room. Noticing the panic on the boy's face, Xavier sighed and whispered reassuring: "Don't worry, we don't rape." 

"Even if..." Attilius sighed dreamy, "I won't mind to be raped from Bill, and Charlie, and Percy, and Fred and George and Ron... and why not? Even Mr. Weasley." 

The other two watched him sickened. 

"Att, you're so disgusting! I could understand Vy's brothers, but even her father.." 

" Well? Is a crime cultivating the own love dreams?"

"Phf, do whatever you want. But go back to the true reason of this strategic meeting: Riddle, we must speak about Evan... " 

They told him about their common friend's birthday party and they asked to Tom if he could keep Evan busy until the party was ready: in fact, excluding the other band's members, he was the only to have confidence with the boy to hold him enough busy without arouse suspicions. After having thought for some minute, Tom accepted, with the clause that Vy would be civil with him and that she gave up her inexplicable hate for him. The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff exchanged a doubtful glance, and they answered that they would be at least able to get a truce. The three boys nodded and sealed their accord with a handshake.

* * * 

The big day was finally come: the last wagers had done their bets the night before just after dinner, and the sixth years were in a state of ferment. Evan's forecasts were right: excluding the five of them, only three seventh year Gryffindor and a small group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had betted on the redhead; best part had gone on the safe side betting on the brown head and the Slytherin had betted dizzying sums on their housemate. In the lair of the lioness, the sixth year girls were restless while waiting with the friend; at 7: 36 AM, a third year girl carried the uniform of her brother, a fifth year. The five girls helped Vy to wear the white shirt; the trousers and the suspenders, both gray; the red tie with thin golden strips; the gray sweater vest hemmed with the Gryffindor colors; the blazer and the moccasins of black hide. When they finished, there was only one problem: Vy's hair was too long, and pick up them in a chignon would have been too feminine; but let them loose was feminine too; therefore they gave up to gel as the period's fashion wanted.

"Don't worry about your hair!" Vy smiled trying to raise their spirits, "before I go to the Great Hall, I'll ask an advice to Att: you know, he's the best hairdresser that I know!"

Perhaps it was only a coincidence, or maybe telepathy, but Attilius waited for his friend just before the Fat Lady, with a comb and a brush in one pocket and who knows what in the other: he made Vy sit on a stool and, after having watched her hair for at least ten minutes, he put a small dose of grease on her wavy hair, she had preferred let them in their natural state, and he tightened them with a dark ribbon in a low pony tail. He gave her a mirror and said:

"It's not much, but I'd be heartbroken if I'd cut them. I heard how Letruie looks like, and I could tell you that today will be hard. However Virginia, in this way you resemble so much your brothers that I'm having an erection." 

The girl took his hands and said with firmness: 

"Thank you Attilius, this is the best compliment that I could receive in my entire life." 

The two friends nodded and, joined by the other Gryffindor, they went in the Great Hall, where the first confrontation would have take place.

The Slytherin waited the Gryffindor near the stairs, speaking with their housemate about her victory and laughing at the prospect to humiliate not only the redhead, but also the whole Lions' House. They hushed when they heard many footsteps on the staircases and they looked at their sworn enemies: the redhead was in the center of the group, with the Ravenclaw at her right. The two rivals stared at each other for a long time: Camilla began to sweat cold and she realized that it wasn't a game as she thought at the beginning. Virginia grinned sensing which thoughts crossed that brown head: sure, the Slytherin wasn't as ugly as she had thought, but instead of a girl in boy clothes, she seemed an effeminate man.

 "Good morning /Letruie/, slept well?" 

"Like a child, Weasley." Winced Camilla at her last name's misspelling, "do you know that you look like a tomboy?" 

"And you like a eunuch." 

Malfoy laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, blocking her movement, and he whispered something in her ear. Evan smiled and stooped toward the friend.

 "I am proud to tell you that are having the first effect: even Malfoy, even if he would not admit it in one hundred years, is having an erection. The only thing that Letruie has been able of raise has been our right eyebrow!" Then he added louder, "Att has done well to let you the hair in their natural state, the effect is better." 

"Let me give you my best wishes for today." Tom said smiling nervously," I didn't know that you have wavy hair, they are very... beautiful. "

* * *

_Ginny looked around: that place resembled Hogwarts courtyard, only that the colors were faded, like an old photo. And the stone bench where she sat wasn't as cold as it would be. The young girl smiled a bit embarrassed to the boy: his uniform and the prefect badge made her feel uneasy; and she wore only her cousin's Martha's old nightgown. That was the first time that she met Tom, even if she wrote in his diary from more than three months: that night Ginny had woken up from a nightmare and she had done the first thing that popped in her mind, write to Tom. The boy, to distract her, had proposed her to do a chat face to face: at her approval, he had carried her inside the diary. At that time they were both embarrassed, and they didn't know what to say. Tom stretched a hand and passed it among Ginny's red locks. _

_"You hadn't told me that you have wavy hair: they are very... beautiful." _

_"Tom..."_

* * * 

The slap came unexpected, and everybody looked shocked the prefect put a hand on the offended cheek and the girl leave: Tom had never given a compliment to a girl, and this was shocking; that he has done it to a Gryffindor, then, was even more shocking; but the thing that had left everybody extremely shocked, first among all the prefect, had been Vy's reaction. Also the Gryffindor would have admitted that that compliment was without malice and double senses; but for an unknown reason, it had rung like an offence to the girl. Attilius watched the girl for a long time and he then said as an apology: 

"It'll be the tension: wanna see what's going on."

Really he knew what had happened, he had heard it: he had clearly heard anyone in Vy's mind say words almost equal to Tom's. 

Without thinking and without worry about her being in the girls' bathroom -after all he was gay- he reached her. Vy was watching in the mirror; the water ran monotonous from the faucet: her beautiful profile was tortured by panic, fear and something indefinite, as if she was planning about something. Sensing her thoughts, Attilius came near her in four, long footsteps, grabbed her by her shoulders, turned her and yelled: "Don't you dare think such things, do you understand? You couldn't fall again now that you are almost out and above all for a so foolishness!" "You... you have read my thoughts without permission! How...how could you do this to me?" 

"Well, I just ' heard ' your heart; and however that's not the matter!" Then he softened the voice and he whisper so low that Vy barely heard him, "Have you forgotten what happened last March? If Snape hasn't prepared the antidote right then, you would have died: the horii is only a source of troubles. Besides you must stop living in the past: that guy could have even ruined your life, but five whole years have passed!" "Att, you must understand that..." 

"I couldn't understand if you don't tell me what has happened that day! Listen, I am your friend and as such, my job is to help you; but I couldn't do it if you don't spit it out, 'k? Cheer up and smile, we couldn't let that that slut win!" 

The redhead looked her friend and then nodded with a feeble smile.

The absolute silence fell upon the Great Hall when the two rivals took place at their respective tables; and almost all the wagers ate their own hands: it was obvious that the best between the two was Weasley. And not only because she was extremely sexy with male clothes; but also the way she carried them: her naturalness was such that they had the impression that she hadn't worn them in her entire life, which was partially true, considered that many jeans and sweater had belonged to her brothers before came in her closet. Letroie, instead, seemed uneasy and left rather indifferent. That day each rivalry between the two Houses had been suspended, also among the students of the other years: it was common belief that every stupidity would have influenced the teachers and their judgment.

After lunch, Evan collected the students' votes and delivered them to some seventh year prefect, so nobody would have doubts about the counting, and one hour before the end of classes the teachers' forms were delivered. The tension grew to reach unimaginable levels: though the counting had been entrusted to the Hufflepuff, the Slytherin insisted on their representative was there to check that there are no frauds. The Gryffindor accepted, provided that there also they had a representative and a teacher. Two hours after, the result had announced: the winner was Virginia Weasley.

While the Slytherin were consumed by the anger to have been humiliated in that way; the Gryffindor celebrated with those few wagers that had won; in the Library the "Phalangers" had reunited to split up the earned gallons. Evan was at the seventh sky, thanks to the success that his idea had had, and the others congratulated with Vy for her superb victory. 

"Well, now that the matter is closed," said jovial Evan piling up the gallons, "we have time and energy to think about more important things: Saturday we'll go to Hogsmeade, we'll raid a couple of shops for the Halloween contest." 

"Er... I think that you will do fine without Att and me," Announced Vy," Professor Brosca has foreseen a DADA's surprise test, and they had assured us that she isn't a charlatan like Sib." 

Evan raised an eyebrow watching the two fellows: he didn't know it, but just that Saturday they had been organized a party for his birthday, and Attilius and Vy must buy what they wouldn't find in the castle's kitchen. 

After having discussed once more about which song propose to the public, Vy apologized, saying that her housemates were waiting her to celebrate. When the redhead got out of the room, Evan recalled the attention of the other three and whispered: 

"We must do something: Vy couldn't slap the poor Tom every time he tries to speak with her." 

"Yes, her hate for the Tom kind is about to reach the safety levels. However, I think that first we should understand the origin of this resentment." 

"I think I know something about the subject." Three pairs of eyes stared Att. "Not that I know what is really happened, moreover Vy doesn't allow me to read in her heart. But every so often she drops the guard and I am able to sense something." 

"Then if you know something what are you waiting?!" 

Xavier exclaimed amazed; Adrienne hushed him and then watched the Ravenclaw with anxiety. 

"I think that in her first year, something happened to her, from what I have understood, she trusted very much somebody called "Tom", and that this guy must have betrayed her trust. I'm sure that he was older, and who knows, perhaps she caught him sleeping with another girl." 

"It would be the same thing that has happened last year!" Hissed Evan full of anger, "If at March she did that foolishness, it was because she had found Harry and What-the-hell-her-name-is snogging together!" 

"But now Vy doesn't hate Harry; and for what concerns that guy, there are past almost five years! Her visceral hate for the Tom kind could bring her downfall. What if one of her college's professors is called Tom? Or worse, what if her boss is called by that name?" 

"Then we'll help her to overcome this hate!" Adrienne Exclaimed, "It won't be different from trying to put them together!"

"Calm down Audrey! We mustn't put Vy and Tom together, we must be satisfied to make them become friends!" 

"Whatever, the main point is that they become friends. If they then become a couple..." 

"Audrey, you're forgetting everything." Whispered Xavier, "sooner or later, Dumbledore and Dippet will find the way to send us go back: it's better if we not overdo, ok?"

The four teenagers nodded, giving the go-ahead to a new operation.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No bonus this time, however there will be with the next chapter XP : you know, with a new fanfic whirling in my mind... 

P-chan 


	6. Have you never gone to a Phalangers part...

The flame-haired angel 

**Chapter 5: Have you never gone to a Phalangers party? No?! Well, you are invited to one;)**

A couple, both in their early twenty, went into "The Three Broomsticks": he was tall, wearing a depth midnight blue with silvery stars robe and coordinated hat and a broom in his hand; she, instead, wore a Muggle rusty blue dress. The two were oddly alike Labour and Weasley.

" ... But dear! How could I make the punch without Cointreau? And a Martini without olives /isn't/ a Martini!"

" Come on my fruit pastry, it's only a family party: nobody will care of olive less Martini."

" You don't understand, hon, aunt Mabelle is so fussy that she would criticize even Merlin! It will be a failure if I don't find all the thing I need!"

" The aunt is only a sour old maid, nobody will care of her soliloquies! Good afternoon, Miss. " the man said with a smile to the barkeeper," we need some things. My apple pie, give to the Miss your list. "

Puffing, the young woman gave a long list to the barkeeper, whom read it rather surprised: she looked at the couple, then the list and again the couple.

" All these alcoholic?!"

" Yes: you have them all, I hope."

" Ah-em... yes madam, just give me a couple of minutes."

The woman went in the store while the couple sat at the counter. The woman sighed.

" Do you think that the sandwiches will be enough? Your brother eats like a pig. And the cake? Will they appreciate uncle Simon's Sacher? Which wine should we use for the sangria? I hope that they won't turn the new carpet in a battleground! And what if the children pour blackberry juice on the couch? It will be impossible remove those stains!"

" Dear, calm down! Everything will go well: the living room will stay untouched and there won't be stains ruining your couches. "

" What if... what if... Oh! I don't dare to think it!"

She exclaimed hiding her face in the chest of the man, whom fondled her back trying to calm her. After about a quarter of hour, the barkeeper went back carrying two bottles filled cartons and glanced at the couple arching an eyebrow.

" Well, Sir, they are.... thirty gallons, eleven sickles and twenty-five knuts. It seem a very... er... crowded party."

" Oh, yes: it's ours first anniversary and we want to have a great party. Ah, toffee chocolate, what are you doing? You couldn't do spells, it would harm the baby."

The man said catching the woman with her wand half raised. She looked at him blinking, and then she whined:

" So you want me to do nothing! How... how... I will grow fat, I will become bigger than aunt Ann and you won't love me any more!"

" But pumpkin pie, I will love you always, even when you'll be bigger than a transatlantic and your feet will kill you!" Replied he hugging her and wiping her tears," C'mon, don't cry. Well, Miss," the barkeeper smiled comprehensive," Thank you so much."

The man reduced the cartons and put them in a leather bag and he got out trying to comfort the crying woman: once out, the two looked at each other grinning and with up thumps and, climbed on their broom, they flew away.

* * *

Tom, entirely taken by panic, read again the piece of parchment that Adrienne had given him before dinner. There was written: _right hallway third floor, trap door "Slytherin Chihuahua," go down, always straight up to the fourth room "cruel intentions." Dress in a consistent way_. But what they meant with "dress in a consistent way"? It was a birthday party, and thus in an informal way: Tom had something that could be good enough, but it was Evan's party, and he knew that for the quintet "consistent" had an other meaning. Sure, but which? It was common opinion that that grenade has done too many damages; and it was also thought that they were irreparable. But this popular opinion didn't resolve the poor, desperate prefect's problem: the more sensible thing was to ask Evan; but if he understood that his friends had organized a birthday party, Tom knew that Vy would have lynched him. At the very least. The prefect looked at the friend, undecided about what to do. Evan was playing his guitar, often writing something on a score; Tom took a deep breath and sat near him.

" Er... Evan, would you gi-give me an advice?" The guitarist arch an eyebrow and the prefect, blushing furiously, handed him the invitation," Er... A-Adrienne gave me this before dinner and... er... what does it mean?!"

Evan read the parchment, his wide-open eyes recognizing the handwriting; then with a smile from ear to ear he exclaimed elbowing him:

" Bravo, Tommy, bravo! We have a date with Vy tonight, eheh! Casanova..."

If from a side Tom was relieved that his friend had suspected nothing; from the other he was deeply embarrassed: he was so embarrassed, but so embarrassed, that the he had a worrying purplish hue.

" B-but no, what d-do you think! If.... if it is a date... she wo-wouldn't ha-have ask me to bring you too."

The boy arched an eyebrow watching the friend, and then shook his head to push away a thought; he then sighed.

" Ok, ok: now let me get dressed and I go with you. Knowing those two, they have something interesting in store: surely a double date! Ah, if you want to make a good impression on Vy, don't dress like a Bibles seller."

Tom watched his friend while he changed, feeling a great envy for him: often it happened that he wanted to be a bit like him, happy, witty and... why not? Even a little bit superficial and philanderer. But the prefect knew that the odd boy was deeper than it seems. But the thing that he envied more was his relationship with his friends: despite their differences, there was a harmony in that quintet that Tom hadn't seen even inside the Houses, Slytherin first. Evan threw him one of his sweaters, ruffled his hair and loosened his tie's knot grinning and winking.

" Ok pal: two charming damsels are waiting us."

Whistling a happy tune, Evan followed Tom through Hogwarts' hallways and stairs: it was very late and at that time of the night most of the castle's inhabitants slept in their own bed. At a certain points the two friends thought to be lost, but after have turned some corners and gone through a couple of hallways, they reached the trap door: from that point it was impossible make a mistake! Following the directions on the note, Tom and Evan reached the fourth room's door: the first cleared his throat and whispered:

" Co-could you give the password?"

Evan looked him for some minute and mumbled the password: the door opened, allowing them to come in, and then it shut, leaving them in the dark. Evan mentally kicked himself: he had forgotten his wand in the dormitory and thus he couldn't spell even a mere "Lumos". He stretched his arms to grab the friend, but he didn't find him.

" Ehy! Could I know what in the hell is happening?! Audrey? Vy? Tom!"

The lights were turned on, blinding him: in front of Evan there were most of the sixth years and his friends under a banner with written "Happy Birthday Evan!" The black-haired boy shook his head laughing: any squeezed him in a group hug that made him cyanotic; any slapped his shoulders and other gave him a gift.  The boy watched the room smiling in approval: on the left was settled a stand with the console, Xavier was the dj; on the opposite side there was a table with the food and a counter, Audrey ready to prepare the different cocktail; the rest of the walls were occupied by soft looking couches and lights lit up the room. It seemed a club. The party began, but it was rather disappointing: the other students thought that there would have been waltz and tango, not disco and pop music; and thus they sat on the couches drinking a glass of punch. Xavier threw a desperate glance to Vy: nobody was having fun, and the party would have been a real failure if they did nothing. Vy took her friend's desperate help request, and decided to ask: but first she approached the table and poured some punch; she spit it disgusted. She went to the counter and took a couple of bottles; she then went back to the table, opened the bottles and poured the content in the cup whistling a melody.

" What are you doing, Weasley?!"

Asked shocked John Doe, the Head Boy; she arched her eyebrows and replied absent-mindedly:

" Nothing, I'm making this watered orange juice a bit tastier."

" That /isn't/ vodka, is it?"

" Yes it is. " she tasted a sip of it," Now it's better. Want to taste?"

" Weasley, are you nuts?! We are at school, and most of us are under age: what will I tell to the Headmaster when he'll know that almost all the sixth year has gotten drunk?!"

" He won't know it, JD: I have made enough _HWVV_ for an army."

" You what?"

" _Hyper Weasley Virgin Version_, my family's famous anti hangover potion, version revised and correct by moi. Done: now they'll warm up."

In fact, soon the others began to run wild and Adrienne was very busy preparing the cocktails: the girl looked satisfied as the supplies reduce and the guests talk happily. She had made herself the Hogwarts' matchmaker in the '39- in her times the nomination was official: since the first day, she had examined her new schoolmates and she had draw a list with the best matching. Her list included 199 couples among students and teachers. The first two names of the list were Virginia Weasley and Tom M. Riddle. But since when she had compiled the list, her... er... activity was in stalemate: she didn't have enough confidence with everybody to act, but at least a quarter of them were at the party, and she knew that with a small push from her, sooner or later, she would have seen anybody snogging on the couches or sneaking in a broom closet. Her brother waved a hand at her from the stand and asked for something to drink; she nodded and asked to Robin Thoreau, a sixth year Ravenclaw, to bring Xavier a cold butterbeer. The Hufflepuff dj played a bit of dance, house and hip hop; then some American Latin dances and group dances to end with a couple of slow dances, favoring his twin's matchmaking; while the disco music filled the room at full volume, he had a note from Adrienne: after have it read, Xavier turned down the volume and, grinning, took the mike and said:

" All right guys, we have danced enough! Be ready: it's truth or dare time!!" Everybody cheered," Now I'll explain the rules for whom doesn't know them; at turn, the well-known question will be asked: if you'd choose truth, you have answer sincerely, /whatever/ the question will be; if you'd choose dare, instead, you have to accept the dare, if not, it'd turn in a double dare! We begin with our guest of honor: Evan, truth or dare?"

The questions were really indiscreet and personal, but the teenagers were so full of alcohol that they answered without restrain: a seven year Hufflepuff listed all the places in which she had been with her boyfriend; a fifth year Gryffindor that once he had been able to force the

Astrology Professor's office's door and copy the exams' papers; a sixth year Ravenclaw, instead, that he had catch Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey in a... er... compromising attitude; and so on. Adrienne targeted her "truths" and "dares" to love declarations, kisses and the infamous seven-minutes-in-heaven. But usually the dares were more embarrassing, weird and bizarre: who went in Professor Etul's chambers to hang garlic necklaces, crosses and ash stakes around his coffin; who slashed the Great Hall with obscene writings and drawings; who stole something from the Trophy room or the Headmaster's office and even worse. Attilius, for example, was dares to go in the Slytherin girl dorm, completely naked and yelled "Wake up girls: your sex idol is here!": sure, Evan followed him to let him slip in the snakes' lair -and to shoot everything with Xavier's video camera; once back at the party, the Ravenclaw scanned the teenagers: he noticed McGonagall's nervousness and, read in her mind, he asked grinning:

" Minnie McGonagall, truth or dare?"

The future Transfiguration Professor froze and, blushing furiously she said dare. Att's smile widened and he threw a glance to his friends.

" I dare you to... seven minutes in heaven with Evan."

Evan arched an eyebrow, then reached Minnie -who was redder than even-, helping her to get up, and said huskily:

" Don't worry, dear: I will be very delicate."

" Hey, won't you have all the fun for yourself?!"

Half angry and half upset Adrienne exclaimed. Evan grinned and winked.

" Why, Audrey? Are you jealous?" the girl nodded frowning, " Att, you mind if she join us?"

Attilius shook his head with a small smile; while the Hufflepuff reached the couple and, took the Gryffindor's hand, she said theatrically:

" Come with us, Minnie: we'll bring you in heaven."

They went in a broom closet and anybody glued the ear to hear what happened. OMISSIS (I don't feel enough perverse to describe a ménage à trois). When the seven minutes were up, John Doe knocked at the door, urging them to go out: a grunt was the reply. He knocked again and stronger, and only after a half dozen of attempts the door opened.

" Phew, you could give us some more minutes!"

Evan grumbled buttoning his shirt; behind him Adrienne adjusted her stockings and dusted her skirt; last to go out, it was McGonagall: her hair and clothes were messy and an ecstatic expression was on her face. Audrey hugged her and said wiping a tear:

" Poor girl, those bad guy barely let us to reach Eden! Don't worry, we'll make up one of these days."

They played for half an hour; and after Adrienne told how she had found out to be bisexual, she grinned to Tom and asked him truth or dare. Tom swallowed nervously, small sweat drops pearl his forehead and upper lip: if he chose truth, he ran the risk to admit that he liked Vy, and if dare that he could have kissed her. From a side the idea allured him, he wanted to do both; but from the other... he would have been the redhead's punch bag again.

" D-d-da-dare?"

" Well, eheheheheh... " She said with a unreassuringly smile," I dare you to french Vy."

" A /french/?!"

" What's a french?"

" Don't you know what's a french?!"

Exclaimed Audrey, Evan, Att and Xavier at the unison; Tom shook his head looking at them naively. The Hufflepuff girl sighed and waved her wand: now she was half stretched on an enormous red velvet, rose shaped couch with pink and red heart shaped pillows; wearing a super sexy red lace dress that left not much to the imagination; on her knees there was a pink book and behind the couch, Evan...

" Ehy! Why this stupid Cupid costume: diapers ruin my image!"

Ignoring his words, Audrey stroked the book with reverence. Vy looked at her with horror.

" That... that / isn't/ what I think, is it?"

" It is," said the chestnut haired girl with a malicious smile," it is." she raised the book so that everybody could read the title, **The Fanfics K book- for Lovers Only**, " Bow before the display of the perversion of hundreds and hundreds of fans! I, supreme matchmaker, to give an exhaustive explanation to this profane" pointed with disgust Tom," I will read a passage from this book!"

She opened it and skimmed through the pages in search of a proper passage while everybody waited with anxiety. Well, /almost/ everybody: Vy, desperate, was hitting her head against the wall repeating that they couldn't do this to her; Tom was so pale to seem a ghost, afraid to be -for the umpteenth time- hit by the redhead. Adrienne sigh disappointed and shook her head.

" I hoped to find something enough detailed about the two of you, but I will be satisfied with an other couple: to don't digress too much, however, I have chosen a passage from _Mistaken Identity_, whose protagonists are Hermione and Draco."

" What?" Vy whispered frozing," my... my brother's girlfriend AND that bouncing ferret?! I... I don't want to believe it: it is... it is perverse! Audrey you're a sadist!"

" Ehy hon, if I really am a sadist, I would have chosen the Hermione/Snape couple!" Vy took a /healthy/ greenish shade," and you two, if you refuse to exchange some saliva, I'd make you do the second part of the sixth chapter and the first part of the seventh chapter of _Walking_ _Higher_!!"

" I have read that fanfic!" Exclaimed Evan happily," I would never have believed that you were so kinky and nymphomaniacs: do it three times in a row; the first time against a wall with her manacled; the second with her tied to the wheel and he cutting her thigh; and the third... luckily it wasn't described, I can't think about something kinkier than the previous times!"

The Slytherin prefect and the redhead looked at each other sickened; then Vy took deep breaths, got up and finally said firmly:

" As soon as I'll go back in the dorm, I will write a letter to JK Rowling asking her to put an end to these obscenity by legal way!"

" Er... Virginia," Attilius said with nonchalance," this /isn't/ the official series: five books compose that at the moment. Our author -who hides her identity with an absurd nickname, maybe she's ashamed by what she write- is rather perverse and sadistic, and I think that she has intention to insert a good number of explicit scenes, considering from what she is making us do today."

" T-then y-you know what... what happened in my... my first year!"

" Officially no. " Added Xavier," but being creatures of this perverse mind, we know some things. You know, the author has had interesting dialectical exchanges about what really happened in the Chamber of Secret: if it was true, if it was a farce, if you have been only spellbound, if Tom has raped you too... "

" Ehy, I have never touched a girl, especially Weasley!" Tom whined defending himself, " At worst she would rape me!"

" I would touch you only to hit you, thus take off this fantasy from your little brain!" Shouted the redhead in a dangerous attack of hysteria; she then thought a moment and added," Ehy, then the only to not know were Tom and I!"

" Yeah!"

Said with nonchalance everybody. Adrienne settled on the couch, tossed her hair behind her shoulders and opened the book.

" Well, we close this parenthesis and talk about more important things: before I will read this passage, and before your dare will be over. "

" No, right now that the topic is becoming interesting!"

A fifth year Ravenclaw complained. Adrienne looked sideways at him and began to read with increasing emphasis.

 " _(...) She looked into his face. His eyebrows cast his eyes into the shadows, but they still blazed like a blue topaz. She loved the shape of his nose and the way his nostrils flared slightly over that corporeal mouth. The firm determination of his jaw and chin had always appealed to her. It showed a man of character. The lines shining from his eyes confirmed he was a man full of wit and charm. She studied him for long moments, thinking only about how much his face appealed to her, how much she liked the roguish unkemptness of platinum blonde hair, how much she loved the man, even his arrogance and highhandedness. That made it easy for her to lean forward and press her mouth to his._

_He lay pliable and motionless. His lips remained closed. At first she only pressed her mouth harder against his. But this wasn't the way he kissed her, not even at the first kiss. Audaciously she lightly touched his lips with her tongue, and then quickly withdrew it._

_"Oh, yes, Hermione," he groaned, lifting one of his hands to her back and stretching his fingers wide over it._

_When she pressed her tongue forward again, his lips were parted slightly and it slithered into the wet heat of his mouth. She let out a small moan when the tip of her tongue touched his. Without thinking twice about it, she inched up and over him, higher and closer, as her head bent over his. Her hair formed a curtain on either side of them. His free hand weaved itself through the silky strands. She raised her hands and dug her fingers into his hair, holding his head fast as her mouth let loose its hunger. Her tongue thrust against his and he responded. They plunged and parried with each other. The kiss became more passionate with each passing second until they turned in a whirlwind of passion._

_Her thighs slid open to straddle him. When he sent his tongue delving into the depth of her mouth, she inertly rolled her hips forward...._ "

" ... and I don't go further because many pueri are under age." Everybody grumbled unhappy, as they yet foretasted the scene," Well, Tom and Vy, hurry so we could play. Ah, one last thing: being a french, it must last a minute. Bro, time them."

Tom sighed and knelt in front of Vy, looking at her hesitant: his hesitation rose from various factors. The first was that, in his sixteen years of life, he have /never/ kissed a girl –apart Myrtle, but she was like a sister for him; besides it was on her forehead- and even if Adrienne had given him an... er... example, he didn't know how to do. Besides do a such thing made him a bit sick: I mean, nobody has a perfect mouth, who has bad breath, who has decayed tooth... to don't speak about herpes and glandular fever! It is absolutely anti-hygienic! And the danger of life was he in? If she hit him if only he told her "A", just imagine what she would have done if he kissed her! Evan, still in his Cupid costume, puffed and kicked the prefect's bottom, pushing him on the redhead: their lips pressed. Tom shut his eyes frozing and sweating cold, sentences like "nowshehitsmenowshehitsmenowshehitsme" crossed his mind: he wished to raw back and avoid a long stay in the hospital wing, but he wasn't able to move. The kiss seemed to never end; then, when time was over, Evan grabbed him by his nape and set him on a couch while Vy ran in the bathroom for mouthwash-and-disinfectant gargling.

" Puah! And would that be a french?!" Mumble Xavier," It was a simple pressure: it's so innocent, that I could do it with my sister if it wouldn't disgust me."

" Ah, so am I disgusting?!"

" No, it's just the idea to kiss you to upset my stomach."

Adrienne opened her mouth to reply, when Vy went back wiping her lips, on her face was painted an objective: revenge. She forced Tom to ask her a stupid question and she then addressed to the chestnut-haired girl a wicked look and smile. Adrienne stared in her eyes and swallowed: after all, she was a woman of honor, and she would have come out with honor. She chose dare.

" MWAHAHAHAHA! I dare you, Xavier, Att and Evan to sing and dance Lady Marmelade Moulin Rouge style at the Halloween contest!"

" Nooo! What do I have to do with your revenge, Virginia?!" Evan beg on his knee," What have I done to you to deserve this?! I couldn't show dressed like a Belle Époque whore! What will be of my image?!"

" I don't care a damn of your image! You all agree: you have plotted this!"

" That's not true!" Attilius said handing pop-corn and coke to the others, whom were enjoying the free show," our intentions are to make you befriend with Riddle."

" It's all my sis's fault: she's the one to have strange ideas in her underdeveloped brain!"

" Oh, thanks a lot bro! But remember that my brain isn't as underdeveloped as your! And sorry if I'm only trying to help. If you think that we must be punished, Vy, we accept your dare," Att and Xavier nodded, " I want Mya's part!"

" It's unfair!" Shouted Evan," Three VS one isn't fair! She too must do a shameful thing at the contest or you could say goodbye to my History of Magic's notes!"

" Ok," Adrienne puffed, " you and Tom will sing something stupid at the contest. Happy Evan?"

" Something Stupid?" Vy exclaim," but I have only Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman's version..."

" Noo! You do everything wrong Audrey! You must be more perverse! Something like... I don't know.... like a rain dance wearing nothing but a chicken on her head for example; not Something Stupid, which could be considered a normal song here!"

" Evan, you are so hard to please!"

Everybody exclaimed.

They continued to play still a little bit, then everybody ran wild again: by now the alcoholic rate in their blood was high, and yet anybody was in a comatose state on a couch or pukingin the bathroom; others, like John Doe and Julia O'Connor -a fifth year Gryffindor, were snogging for the joy of Adrienne, whom crossed names out her list. Around 3: 50 AM, Vy sat tiredly on a stool and ordered an other margarita: she had yet drank half glass when Adrienne told her that the food was almost run out and asked her to go to the kitchen -because she was the only to know where it was- to take some and to tell the house helves to bring the cake. The redhead was so drunk that she agreed to be accompanied by the Slytherin prefect. With a glance, Adrienne said to Tom to take advantage of the greedy opportunity that she had offered him. Soon, the two students were alone in Hogwarts' deserts hallway: the moonlight gave an eerie look to the hallways, where they heard their footsteps and Peeves's far voice sing an obscene song. Tom wasn't able to remove his eyes from Vy: her hair in tight curls, was held back by light brown mirrored sunglasses; she worn a cream cashmere wool half thigh length tunic with 3/4 sleeves and a fancy belt around her hips, and... stiletto heeled sandals. The belt, with its light jingle, drew his attention, also because it emphasized the sensual sway of her hips. Tom hadn't had more than three drinks, but he felt the alcohol knock the restraints of his shyness and education received at orphanage: how much he tried, he was unable to not wonder if she was wearing something under that short tunic, or about how would have been smooth her body beneath his hands... beneath....

" Have you read today's Daily Prophet?" Tom whisper trying to stop that train of throughs," There was an article about the war on the continent: it said that about fifty wizards have been captured by the Germans."

" Yes, I read it: it is a mere coincidence, the Muggle has never been able to recognize a wizard even if he lived at the next door."

" I don't think so: those wizards.... they all are Grindelwald's enemies. You know, I have heard that he is in collusion with Hitler."

" Really?" Vy arched an eyebrow," On what these suspicions rest?"

" Well, in these last times I have read the newspapers every day, and Grindelwald has been seen often with that man. Moreover it said that it was he to give the Holy Lance to Hitler and to urge him to search the Holy Grail. He's a fool."

" Who? Grindelwald?"

" No, Hitler: it is obvious that he's only Grindewald's tool! Puah, conquer the world: there are nobler aims to pursue."

Vy watched him amazed: was him the same boy that, in few months, would have open the Chamber of Secret freeing the basilisk? Who would have killed, tortured and fooled to conquer the Wizarding World? Was him the future Lord Voldemort, so feared that only few dare to say his name?! She laughed at this thought and asked boldly:

" Ah, really? If don't you want to conquer the world, then what in the hell do you want to do in your life?"

" Oh well I... " He blushed and scratched his nape," I want to deal with children: I love them! Before come to Hogwarts, I wanted to become a pediatrician or a teacher. I think about study medicine and realize my dream: create an institute for orphan wizards. You know, both Mimì and I haven't had an easy life at the Mount Calvary Institute: the children mocked us or used our powers, and Father Ralph said that we were demon's children. Till the last year there was an other boy grown in an orphanage, Edward Suckling, and he too has had an experience like mine; I have draw my conclusions and... it's not fair that other children suffer like Edward, Mimì and I. Ecate, I don't hate Muggles, but... well, if things keep going in this way, somebody could go mad and decide to kill all the Muggle because he is convinced that they are all wicked. " Vy looked at him in shock," Sure, almost all Muggles that I know hasn't behaved well with me, but others... like Mimì's adoptive parents or Mrs. Properbeam are comprehensive, even with those of our kind. And you, what do you want to do in your life?"

" I want to be the most known rock singer in the world, both Wizarding and Muggle; earn lots of money and make be green with envy all those that has mocked my family because our poverty! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

The redhead shouted in the desert hallway. Tom, scared, looked around to make sure that nobody had heard the girl's shouts: it seemed as if nobody had noticed, however he thought that it was better be more careful. They had just crossed the Great Hall, where they admired the illustrated story of the passionate love between Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey told in smallest details; when he pushed her in a dark hallway and hushed her placing two fingers on her lips: soon, they heard footsteps; the caretaker's limping steps. Mr. Magpie stopped leaning on his staff in front of the hallway, and sifted the shadows with his eyes, he then went away: if he had been Professor Etul, he would have surely caught them. Tom breathed out the breath he was holding, and only then he realized in which situation he was: one of his hand squeezed spasmodically Vy's shoulder, while the other was still on her lips; her curls tickled his nose and her back pressed against his chest. They were too close. Inhaling deeply, Vy's sensual vanilla and ginger smell mixed with sweat filled his nostrils making go off a delicate mechanism buried in the deeps of his mind; suddenly Tom felt constrained in his pants. When he opened the eyes, Tom melt in the azure of her eyes: Vy glanced at him unconsciously inviting, her lips slightly open under his fingers; he stroked her lower lip and grabbed her chin between two fingers gently pulling her toward him.

She didn't oppose.

" Ah, Virginia, I... "

He didn't say other, but pressed his own mouth on her: she was soft and warm, a warmth that he wanted to taste fully. He massaged her lips with increasing passion; and when she began to suck his lower lip, oh Ecate! He could do nothing but want more. This kiss wasn't like the first, it was more passionate, deeper... truer. Tom noticed a faint taste of margarita and cherry on her lips, and feeling bolder, he stroked them with the tip of his tongue to taste her better, and then slipped inside her mouth: beyond the cocktail's vague taste, he felt a sweet taste that belonged to her only; and something hard and metallic in the center of her tongue, something that made him shiver with pleasure. He tilted slightly his head and their mouths interpenetrated; his tongue caressed the inside of her cheeks, her teeth, her palate... everything. Their breaths became more panting with every passing second; their lips danced together. Soon Tom desired more: melt in her embrace, sink in her damp warmth; hear her whisper his name... Tom wanted Vy. His right hand stroked gently her check, while the left slipped on her side, her thigh; then it slipped beneath the tunic's edge; he grazed her stomach, stopping to toy with the piercing on her navel; he finally went back on her hip and slipped between the skin and the culottes' fabric going slowly toward her center.

" Ah... please Tom, no-not... "

Vy breathed in his mouth. At once Tom loosened the embrace and stood back; he then lowered his head and, blushing to the tip of his ears, he stammered:

" So-sorry, I.... di-didn't want t-to...."

He shut his eyes, sure to be -rightly- hit for the umpteenth time. Vy watched him for a long time, with an illegible expression painted on her features; she then sigh and went off from the boy.

" Hurry before a teacher catchs us: the kitchen isn't far."

They didn't speak, and for the rest of the evening, they avoided each other.

* * *

That Sunday morning, the students had breakfast in their Common Rooms: that night Peeves had done a mess and that he had turned the Great Hall in a pitiful state. Most sixth year, plus few fifth and seventh years, got up very late and with the best headache of their lives, which went away after have gulped down a sip of the infamous _HWVV_. Despite it was late autumn, it was a fine day, and with a cloak, it was nice stay outside: the courtyards of Hogwarts and the lakefront were filled with new couples. Adrienne, while she walked with her brother and her friends, looked proudly at the cooing sweethearts, whom greeted her with smiles and thanks. But the matchmaker wasn't entirely satisfied, she hoped that spark had been born between her friend and Tom, but she had the impression that her first attempt was a failure: the two avoided each other since when they had gone back from kitchen. Att must face the sixth year Slytherin girls, angry because he had gone in their dorm naked: the blond looked at them simulating amazement and he affirmed that they had a wrong idea about him and that if he has ever done such a thing, he would have done it in the boys dorm. He said goodbye them affirming to be proudly gay and going away with Xavier. After a little bit, McGonagall joined them asking to talk privately with Evan and Adrienne, leaving Tom and Vy alone: she surely wanted to talk about what had happened the previous night; in fact, straight after, Vy saw Adrienne hug the Gryffindor prefect and Evan smile malicious.

The wind rose between the redhead and the Slytherin prefect, catching the dead leaves in a whirl: Tom glanced at her silent and undecided, then sighed and said:

" Weasley, about what happened yesterday, I... well, I just wanted to tell you that for me it meant something."

She looked in his eyes for long instants, she then went back to stare the crinkled surface of the lake.

" Nonsense, Riddle: we were both drunk."

Vy ran a hand in her hair, turned and went back inside the castle, leaving behind her a whirlwind of dead leaves and Tom's broken heart.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have decided to suspend writing "_The Transfiguration Professor and the Mediwitch_": it is a story that deserves its independence and I will write it as soon as possible.

You could read the quoted fanfics on FF.net and their authors are respectively angel-eyes and Faith Accompli: they are very valid works and I suggest you to read them.

Historical note: I feel the need of this "show of knowledge" just to make you understand from where I got the idea for Grindelwald and Hitler's accord. Thanks to all the documentaries about Nazism and World War 2 that I have seen with my father, I learned about the insane passion of Hitler for Paganism and Magic: in fact, it is documented that he owned the Holy Lance and, after the landing in Normandy, a SS department -if I remember well, it was quite them- grazed to the ground a village near the Pyrenees because they thought that the Holy Grail was in that area. Besides how don't forget the archaeological consignment in Himalaya that has inspired the film "Seven years in Tibet"? For what concerns Grindewald, instead, in the first book is said that Dumbledore defeated him in 1945: thus, if Harry Potter's world were real, it would be founded an accord between these two characters. If there are errors in this note, is all due to my scarce memory and a painkiller clouded mind.

P-chan


	7. How prepare three numbers in ten days or...

**The flame-haired angel**

**Chapter 6: How prepare three numbers in ten days or less**

The students got out the greenhouse and went toward the Great Hall talking about Professor Psyllium's lesson: while going up the stairs, a girl stumbled making fall her books. Massaging her painful ankle, the girl stooped to pick her things up while her friends helped her.

" Look what we have here, "said a hateful voice," Moaning Myrtle!"

" Poor girl, she stumbled. "

" Only a Mudblood, and Squib to boot, would forget that the second-last step of this staircase should be avoided."

" I have seen Mudbloods and Squibs worse than her remember it: you should go more often to the oculist, Moaning Myrtle, but perhaps you'll become blind before Christmas!"

" Olivia, please! Stop it or the Mudblood will cry!"

The five first years Slytherin burst in a roaring laughter and one of them mimicked the Hufflepuff. Cindy and Shirley handed the parchments and the Potion's book to Myrtle, whom, tightening her lips in a superhuman effort, she whispered a "Thank you" and a " lets go".  Olivia was the only to notice this motion and she said it to her friends: when the other girls stopped laugh, the three Hufflepuff were about thirty footsteps ahead.

" Hey!" exclaim a broomstick looking girl reaching them," do you leave in this way?"

And she pulled her the hair. Myrtle winced, but she tightened more her lips and chased the tears inside: she didn't have any intention to satisfy them! The others four girls reached them, staying at a safe distance.

" Ew, 'milla! You have just touched a Mudblood!"

Ludmilla let the hold and held her own hand as far as possible.

" How disgusting! Girls, I go back in the dormitory: I wish to disinfest myself before lunch."

" Will you ever stop to torment Myrtle?!" Shirley exclaim aggressive," And the she could be a Pureblood just like us!"

" If that's true, I do nothing but share her real parents' choice," replied the girl who seemed the group's leader," I am more than sure that they didn't want a Squib as daughter, and that's why they got rid of her!"

" You are right Teresa: after all Mudbloods and Squibs are at the same level! They are worthy not even to wash a house elf's tablecloths!"

" I think that even those Muggles that has adopted her now regret to have take home such an element. I could put my hand on the fire: if they don't send her again her in the place where they have found her, it's only for pity. "

And they laughed again. Myrtle felt the anger boiling inside: she could bear that they insult her, but they couldn't insult the only people that had accepted her for what she was and that really cared for her. With Tom of course.

" From how you're talking, you seem jealous: jealous that Tom treats me with consideration while he hardly knows your name."

The four girls froze and watched with surprise their victim. Touché. Myrtle took a deep breath and exchanged their glance: even if her eyes were glossy, they revealed an ardor and a hidden anger.

" How you dare look at us in this way! Who you do think you are?!"

Teresa pushed her with strength and Myrtle fell; while Cindy went looking for a teacher or a prefect, Olivia grabbed Shirley by her wrists.

" Hey, you won't ruin our fun! " she grinned wicked," Tea! You too have touched her: now you'll wash yourself for at least twenty times!"

The Slytherin looked disgusted the Hufflepuff and then smiled wicked.

" So.. Since I must wash myself any way, I could get my hands dirty. Couldn't I, Myrtle?"

She said pulling her the hair and beating her against the wall; her friends laughed and encouraged her, yet without join her. A small group of first and second year collected around them, too frightened to interfere: but when Teresa threw her wand out to hex Myrtle, anybody shouted "Expelliamus!"

Cindy raced toward the Great Hall: at that time she was sure to find an authority there. Few after she glimpsed three fifth or sixth coming from the staff room. She called them and they went toward her: too late the Hufflepuff recognized a Slytherin prefect among them Trying doesn't harm, Cindy. she thought while she tried to take back breath and explain the situation to the older students.

" anf anf.... Lenticels... anf anf... nearby the staircases... Myrtle. "

The Slytherin prefect grabbed her by her wrist and brought her with him while the other two tried to catch up them. When they came on the place of the crime, they saw that two older students had broken off the fight: Myrtle cried between the arms of a girl, while an other scolded harshly Teresa and her friends.

Teresa puffed glancing at the sixth year girl with defiance.

" I? Apologize with a Mudblood? Not even dead!"

" Listen hon," she answered cracking creepily her knuckles," it isn't my habit hit kids, but today I'm of a particularly bad mood, thus apologize or I transfigure you in a punch bag and I use you for my trainings."

" Hey, what does be happening here?!" Tom exclaim approaching his House mate," Miss Lenticels, do I hope that do you have a justification more than valid!"

" Mr. Riddle!" Teresa whispered hide a sneer since she was sure that Tom would have taken his defenses," this first girl has taken off me the wand with the force and she then has threatened me!"

" And which is your version of the facts, Miss... " Tom paled seeing the girl's face," We-We-Weasley? Is... Is tha-that true?"

" That's how you manage your bunch of snakes, Riddle?! However when Audrey and I have come, we have caught this viper abusing that poor girl, and when she was about to curse her, I have taken her wand; then I've told her that if she didn't apologize I would have used as a punch bag. " 

" You're... you're not serious, are you?"

He stammered swallowing and wiping his forehead. She grabbed his tie and brought his face close hers.

" Do I look like joking?" he shook his head," Since you-re thinking like me like me, tell to your girlfriend to apologize or I'll do as promise."

" Would you le-let me? You're strangling me.... "

" Pfh! You don't know how I wish to do so...."

Hissed Vy tightening even more his tie's knot; Tom took on a cyanotic complexion, threw a glance to Teresa and coughed:

" I advise you to *cough* do how she tells: as you can *cough cough* see, Miss Weasley is a woman of word * cough*." Teresa tsked and turned her head, " Miss *cough cough cough* Lenticels, apologized or I'll *cough* take points from ours *cough cough* House, and I'll let *cough* everybody *cough* knows who's *cough* the fault has been if *cough cough cough cough* we won't win the cup *cough* this year!"

Teresa frowned biting her lower lip: she said nothing for long, long minutes and finally grumbled his apologies. Vy let the hold on the prefect' tie, took a notebook from her bag and slapped it in Tom's stomach.

" Here's the song's score and word, learn them within tomorrow." Tom opened the mouth," No, I don't accept excuses! I don't give a damn if you have other things to do: unluckily I has been forced to accept this dare, but above all to owe it do with you!"

Told this, Vy turned on he heels and left and only then Tom throws a sigh of relief. Teresa grumbled something about his weakness for a Gryffindor; and he answered taking thirty points, he then addressed to Myrtle:

" Mimì, are you well... AAARGH!!!! Nortmann, takes off your hands from Mimì!" he shouted pulling the girl and embraces her protectively," I won't allow you to corrupt her as you have done with McGonagall: my Mimì must stay innocent, caste, pure and untouched till the day she'll meet a boy will meet that /I/ will repute worthy of her!"

" Ehy, I was only trying to comfort her, I have done nothing! And then I don't do such games in hallway, with a minor... "

" Also McGonagall is a minor. Listen Mimì, is this a dispassionate advice: stay as far as possible from this individual, ok?" Myrtle nodded," Are you hurt? You want to go from Madam Pomfrey? It will be better if you rest for a couple of: I'll warn the teachers and lend you my first year's notes so you won't fall behind."

Myrtle sniffed, wiped her eyes and smiled weakly, and they together went toward the hospital wing. Adrienne reached them and went with them.

" You know, in these last two days Vy has a very bad humor: she would kill anybody if she get the opportunity. "

" Really? I hadn't noticed it.... " Tom bubbled ironic massaging the throat," Nortmann, I don't feel like arguing about your friend's homicidal tendencies, besides Mimì... "

" You can tell me, Riddle: does something have happened Saturday?" the girl said malicious; Tom blush furiously and shook the head," C'mon, Tommy! A boy and a girl.... half drunk.... in a hallway.... alone.... in the dark.... something /must/ happen. I promise you that I won't tell it."

" Tell what? Look, nothing has happened!"

" So why you-re blushing? Have you.... kissed her?" Tom squeezed his nose to stop the blood," it's useless deny: from how you're reacting, it looks as if I'm right... no, even, it looks as if it hasn't been only a lil' kiss! Then, have you gone all the way or have stopped to. "

" Nortmann, stop to say nonsense! Your imagination is too fervent for my tastes. And now let us go: Mimì needs to see Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible!"

" Ok, ok, don't so touchy!" Adrienne stopped, then shouted," But you could admit that you like Vy and that think about her while playing solitaire!"

And Myrtle had invested by a gush of Tom's blood.

* * *

" ... Then, we have decided that for _Something Stupid_, Riddle and Vy will do a FredAsteire&GingerRoger style number; for our song, instead, we'll do a normal concert. Now about _Lady Marmelade: do you have some suggestion?"_

Xavier asked reading his notes. Evan leant forward and looked his friends.

" Being the choreographies manager, I have thought that for the strophes, everyone could do a different dance; for the chorus, instead, the same for everybody inspired to the clip."

" For me it's ok." Adrienne whispered after have thought a little bit," What do you think bro?"

" Also for me it's ok, sis. Ah, for my strophe I want to do the pole dance!"

" Since I'm not a good dancer," added Attilius," I have thought that I could show on the stand stretched on a litter carried by four handsome boys: sort of Cleopatra and her slaves!"

" Att, not to ruin your mood," intervened doubtful Evan," but where we find them four boys disposed to carry yours.... er... sweet weight?"

" What? You mean that I'm fat?!"

" Transfigures some house elves," suggested Vy from a corner while she trained," don't forget that now McGonagall is Evan and Audrey's girlfriend: if we asks her, I think that she will help us."

" Excellent idea!" Xavier exclaimed taking notes," So.... pole dance for me, litter for Att... "

" Ehy, I haven't finished with my idea!" Attilius exclaimed," I want to go down and flirt with a teacher! You know, I have always thought that Flitwick's bald pate is very... arousing!"

The others held back the vomit for miracle. After a brief discussion, was settled the division of the strophes and everyone's kind of dance; then Attilius, with the help of his friends, sketched their clothes. And the first day ended in this way.

The second day, Vy and Tom started to rehearse their song, and more than once the poor prefect had been hit because he had took a false note: Evan tried to defend his friend, but the redhead's mood worsened before their very eye. Meanwhile also the others rehearsed their song, in a room locked by one of Vy's privacy spells: they had decided that, to exploit the best the few time to their disposition, they must rehearse the three numbers together and an hour and half per day each: in this way they could rehearse _Something Stupid _and_ Lady Marmelade at the same time. The fifth day, the redhead and the prefect had learned the song well and assembled the choreography._

" It'll be easy," said Evan while they had sat at a round table," it starts with you two sitting on a table, it'll seem a romantic dinner in an expensive restaurant: for 2/3 of the song you'll sit lovey-dovey-ing; then, when the instrumental part will begin, you take her hand, go forward and dances. At the end you'll stay embraced -embrace her from behind- and will look a point on your right with a dreamy glance. Everything clear?"

" Must I quite dance with this guy?" Vy complained," isn't it already a great deal that I sing with him?"

" Yes, Vy. And no, I don't want to hear complaints! I am the only one to have the right to complain: you're making me work like a mule, all the five of you, and I don't dare to think about the bad impression I'll do for _Lady Marmelade_! Now I show you your steps: try to learn them as soon as possible, we don't have time to waste."

The time passed in a hurry for the students that were been enrolled at the contest: among the twenty groups that there had been much attrition and many accusations of plagiarism. The only sure to not be copied, were the three numbers revolving around the five... er... guests: they were too secretive to reveal to anyone what they had in store; Minnie McGonagall, whom had helped them with mysterious transfigurations, was too loyal toward Zabini and Ms. Nortmann; Riddle instead... well, every time that anybody asked him something, he became red like a lobster, his nose bleed and he had an idiot stare.

" I couldn't believe that tomorrow everything will be over!" Tom exclaimed while he went at the rehearsals," I couldn't believe that I have been able to learn everything in less than ten days!"

" It's because that girl is scaring. " said thoughtful Myrtle," Tom, isn't it that she.... does she have hit you in these days? I mean: it's obvious that she hates you, nevertheless you... "

" I what, Mimì?"

" Well, Miss Nortmann is saying that you are in love with that girl... if it's true, I don't understand you: if she could she would kill you without think twice. And you have done nothing to her!"

Tom blushed furiously and smiled sadly at his sister-friend; he ran a hand among the hair and said painfully:

" As you have said, she hates me. I try to suppress these feelings that Weasley makes me feel, but it is as if I am entangled in a snare: more I try to free me, more I trap me. If only I could know why she hates me so much..."

Myrtle squeezed his hand and smiled encouraging: for once, their roles were inverted.

" Mom Phebe has told me that we can't suppress our feelings; instead, we must express them freely: don't lose heart Tom, tell her how you feel toward her! At the beginning it'll be hard, but at the end she'll understand that you are an extraordinary boy!"

" Who are you? What do you have done to my Mimì?" he replied playfully ruffling her hair," You know, I envy you: you have been so lucky to have parents like the Pondles; when they'll know about it at orphanage, the others will eat their hands for the envy! But I think that not being hit in the last four days is a result. Oh, we are arrived: I am sorry, I would wish you to assist, but you don't can." Myrtle puffed disappointed," But tomorrow would come behind the scenes to wish me good luck!"

Tom ended winking. Myrtle smiled; embraced her brother-friend; told him an " I love you" and she kissed him on the cheek; Tom exchanged the gesture and let the girl leave; he then opened the door: McGonagall was already there and The Phalangers were rehearsing their song. Minnie noticed him and waved a hand while with the other wiped her eyes; the others continued to play. Tom was struck by Vy's voice: it was different from when she sang their song; the softness with which she pronounced notes and words and the feelings expressed by her voice were like piano strings entwined around his heart and that made it bleed. The expression of her face was so entranced by the music and the text and drops of perspiration shone on her skin, to Tom she looked like an angel and he desired her to have that expression for him only. When the song ended, ended that illusion too: when Vy saw him, she didn't have a reassuring look.

" Today we will do the dress rehearsal. " Vy said wiping her forehead with a napkin," Att, are the clothes ready?" Att nodded and accio-ed a bag from a corner of the room," Minnie, do you have had tomorrow evening's program?"

" Professor Etul should bring it within moments."

" But.... vampires don't go out in the daytime!" Evan exclaimed," by the way! Dear Minnie, we would need you for _Lady Marmelad_e: want to be our Missy Elliot?"

" Eh? B-but Zabini! I don't know how to sing neither dance! I'll ruin your show!"

" It's a very easy thing what you should do," added Adrienne," they are only few words and you do not dance: you could learn in one day!"

" No, I can't: I would be horrible and Syb will be able to tell that one of her previsions has come true."

" C'mon Minnie, you are the only person that could do it!" the prefect shook her head; Adrienne and Evan exchanged a glance of understanding," Guys, you could leave us alone for.... five minutes?"

Tom watched them with a confused expression, while the others exchanged a knowing glance and got out. After a quarter of hour, the four friends were still waiting out: to while away the time, Attilius was showing the sceneries' sketches. They were speaking about the upcoming rehearsals in the Great Hall when Professor Etul came: he was wrapped in a black cloak and wore very dark sunglasses; around him the presence of a powerful spell could be tasted. The teacher asked about McGonagall; they answered that she was inside, but before they could stop him, the vampire had opened wide the door: McGonagall was sitting on the desk, giving her back to the door; Evan sat close her and whispered in her ear, one his hand around her shoulders and the other on her front; Adrienne was nowhere in sight, but they heard her voice came from the desk.

" Then, Minnie... will you do it?"

The girl shook the head. Evan stooped more toward her and whispered with husky voice:

" Look, we could go forward in this way for hours until you won't surrender... "

The teacher arched an eyebrow and cleared his throat; the three teenagers, at that sound, jumped three feet in the air and looked at the intruder: McGonagall was as red as a tomato; Adrienne got up wiping her lips and tilting her head; Evan looked at the teacher with curiosity letting his own right hand inside the Gryffindor's shirt.

" Professor Etul, I didn't think that you are a voyeur!"

The vampire ground his teeth, showing his sharp and menacing canine tooth.

" What were you doing, Mr. Zabini?"

" Professor professor... " He replied shaking the head," if I tell you I'll violate our House unwritten code! It would be like invite a Gryffindor at a Friday night orgy!"

" I understand. I have brought the program," he said changing the topic cleverly," if you have modifications to do, this is the last opportunity to communicate them. "

" Yes: Minnie will be our guest star for _Lady Marmelade_." Adrienne cheered," Won't you Minnie?"

Ended the Hufflepuff looking wicked at the Gryffindor prefect. McGonagall sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes: the seven students read the program and complained because _Something Stupid was the seventh performance, _Lady Marmelade_ the tenth, while The Phalangers were fifteenth. They made some remonstrations and tried to change their turns, but it was useless. Later there were the dress rehearsals and the seven teenagers were able to stay alone in the Great Hall, sealed by Vy's spells: they rehearsed following the contest's program choosing the lights. When Tom saw Vy with the dress for their song, he felt his heart skip a beat; and when they rehearsed their dance, he thought to be crazy: the dress left her back bare, and he wasn't able to feel the difference between the satin and the girl's skin; besides there was fewer cloth to part them, and for Vy it was easy to know his reactions at her touch -more than once she had thrown him a scolding look. Vy and Tom had never been so close since Evan's party. _

But above all, they weren't drunk.

* * *

Myrtle asked to some of her housemates where Tom was, and they showed her a dressing room: the girl knocked and replied McGonagall. The Hufflepuff heard some turmoil in the room; the door opened and she was pulled inside: the Gryffindor prefect, wrapped in a indigo dress with a flowered bodice and peacock's feathers in her hair, rehearsed her part with Zabini, whom wore a robe. Tom greeted her and embraced her: his hair had been combed in a different way and wore a tuxedo with a blue rose in the buttonhole. Xavier Nortmann, wearing a shirt, fishnet stockings slippers, weighed an apple and an orange in his hands; behind of him there were two large melons. Vy, with her rusty blue satin dress that show the tattoos on her back -two cherub wings on the shoulders and a Celtic theme much lower that pointed her bottom, she was sitting while Attilius and Adrienne did her hair and make up. Also their two wore their dresses: the Hufflepuff wore a silk and red lace corset, black culottes, garter belt, stockings and stiletto heeled slippers; the Ravenclaw wore the same kind of clothes but in a sugar paper blue silk and with a shirt under the corset.

" I.. I come to wish you good luck. "

Myrtle whispered noticing disturbed Xavier putting his shirt off, showing green clothes like Attilius's, and inserting two oranges in the shirt as breasts. The Ravenclaw smiled at her slipping the last two blue roses between the redhead's locks and he then took the melons.

" Thank you dear. I would give you a slice of it, but I need them for the show."

" Oh Nimue, Att!" Evan exclaim," did you must choose melons?!"

" Well, considering my build... actually I would have preferred two basketball, but it was impossible find them; besides the melons are more scented and we could eat them. Well Evan, now it's your turn: take off that robe and stretch on the table so I could wax you."

" NOOO!!!!! I don't want to look like a drag queen!!"

" If you don't make it, you'll look even more disgusting with those black hair sprouting everywhere!"

At the end Attilius won, also because the others had helped him; then Adrienne made Evan wear very sexy champagne and golden silk and lace underwear, lent him her silicone fake breasts and put make up on him. When Professor Dumbledore knocked at their door and announced the last five minutes, the seven friends gave themselves the last revisions: Attilius, Xavier and Evan wore their wigs; the three girls powdered one more time while Tom walked back and forth through the room. The tension was palpable and it almost could hear the beat of their hearts; their adrenaline was high and the emotion strong. The four house elves came a minute before the curtains rose and McGonagall told that she would have transfigured them before their turn come -it was a complicated spell, besides it didn't last more than five minutes. Breathing deeply, Vy called everybody around her.

" Here we go: now join our hand and exchange a great shit!"

" What?!" exclaimed Tom and Minnie," Why must we do a thing so repugnant?!"

" You misunderstood!" Xavier snickered," It's a way to wish good luck!"

The two prefects looked doubtful at each other and set their hands upon those of the other teenagers.

" At my three. one two three!"

" Shit! Shit! Shit!" 

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is mainly a chapter of passage; therefore if it has annoyed you, I apologize with you. 

Ah... the emotion of the wing, how I'm missing it... :' )


	8. Halloween Contest

The flame-haired angel  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Halloween Contest  
  
  
  
The Professor Dumbledore knocked at the dressing rooms announcing the five minutes; then he reached the Head Boy and Girl whom, behind the curtain, were getting ready to host the show. Meanwhile, the teachers and the students took place at the different tables that had been arranged in Great Hall and waited the beginning of the contest with anxiety: among sixth year students was rumor about a not better specified dare among the foreign students, and they were impatient to see what they would have done to win it. The sure things were: Mr. Riddle and Ms. McGonagall had been involved; it would have been something beyond every expectation. The lights in the Great Hall lowered, only the stage was illuminated; and then, on Hogwarts's hymn's melody, composed years before by Headmaster Dippet Headmaster, the curtain rose.  
  
" Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome at the first edition of 'Hogwarts Halloween Talent Contest'!"  
  
Said John Doe with a nervous smile; Matilda Tarkington, from Hufflepuff, kept on with more naturalness:  
  
" As many of you will know, this contest has been planned by Professor Dumbledore to help us to distract us from the tragic events that in these last months worry both the Wizarding and Muggle World."  
  
" But it's better talk about this evening. The twenty performances which we'll watch this evening, will be performed by the students of the different Houses and years; students that have worked hard to prepare their number."  
  
" The teaching staff is the jury and will choose the winner, whom will earn fifty points for his or her House. Well Mr. Doe, which is the first number in competition?"  
  
The first to perform was Hannah Burne-Jone, a fourth year Slytherin, who performed the "Death of the Swan". Followed a group of Hufflepuff, from first to third year, with a little nice musical written by them; two anonymous Gryffindor with a duet; a certain Karl Shruts, always Gryffindor, with a monologue from "Richard III". Then there was an other Shakespeare's passage, the famous balcony's scene from "Romeo and Juliet" performed by Basil Zilliacus, seventh year Ravenclaw, and Francine Woolfe, sixth year Hufflepuff; finally Camilla Letroie and Jacinth Close sang a written song by them.  
  
" Now it's the time of the weirder couple that has ever trodden Hogwarts's ground: Ms. Weasley, who as all of us know is one of the five students came from Poland and that has been housed among Gryffindor; and Mr. Riddle, prefect Slytherin, with something stupid. Perhaps you'll wonder how it has been possible, and the reason is: as many sixth year students know, the two have been dared to put on a number together."  
  
" Then the rumors are true, Mr. Doe."  
  
" Sure Ms. Tarkington. But don't ask me in which circumstances the dare have been done: I don't know more than what they have told me. And now, ladies and gentlemen, something stupid performed by Ms. Weasley and Mr. Riddle!"  
  
The lights lowered and the curtain rose again: the scenery looked like a very cozy and expensive restaurant; not quite at the center of the stage there was a little table, Vy and Tom sat there lovey-doveying.  
  
  
  
I know I stand in line  
  
Until you think you have the time  
  
To spend an evening with me  
  
And if we go someplace to dance  
  
I know that there's a chance  
  
You won't be leaving with me  
  
  
  
Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
  
And have a drink or two  
  
And then I go and spoil it all  
  
By saying something stupid  
  
Like I love you  
  
  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
That you despise the same old lines  
  
You heard the night before  
  
And though it's just a line to you  
  
For me it's true  
  
And never seemed so right before  
  
  
  
I practice every day to find some clever  
  
Lines to say  
  
To make the meaning come through  
  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
  
Gets late  
  
And I'm alone with you  
  
  
  
The time is right  
  
Your perfume fills my head  
  
The stars get red  
  
And oh the night's so blue  
  
And then I go and spoil it all  
  
By saying something stupid  
  
Like I love you  
  
I love you...  
  
  
  
At this Tom point took Vy's hand and brought her at the center, where they began to dance: they danced with a grace and a sublime coordination; every twirl, every swing was of an exceptional professionalism. Almost all the girls envied Vy, wishing to dance with Tom instead of her; while the boys commented Tom's... er... luck to be able to who now was the most beautiful girl of Hogwarts. Exactly as Evan had taught him, Tom pulled Vy to himself and embraced her from behind.  
  
  
  
The time is right  
  
Your perfume fills my head  
  
The stars get red  
  
And oh the night's so blue  
  
And then I go and spoil it all  
  
By saying something stupid  
  
Like I love you  
  
I love you...  
  
  
  
Everybody clapped, amazed from what the two had been able to do; Vy and Tom bowed in front of the audience and then went back in the wings. The whole Hufflepuff Quiddich team had been organized in a chorus directed by the captain Marius Synebee, fifth year; Evelyn Mallowe, second year Rawnclaw, read a passage from "Ifigenia in Tauride" by Euripides. It was the turn of "Lady Marmelade," but the two hosts didn't have much to say. Before the curtain rose, McGonagall, dressed as a brothel's maîtresse, appeared: she glanced at the audience's sceptics looks and said with a theatrical gesture:  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge!"  
  
The scenery remembered indeed the famous place of the Belle Époque and there were four silhouettes of women.  
  
  
  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
  
  
  
A girl with red and black underwear turned: many boys whistled in approval while Adrienne danced and sang sensually; at the end she slipped off a stocking and threw it to the audience, some seventh year boys fought for it until one of them wrapped it around his neck like a scarf.  
  
  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh  
  
  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here  
  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
  
  
An other girl in shocking pink was illuminated but, for the general disgust, was Xavier: the boy danced a pole around; it would have been very sensual and exciting if he had been a girl.  
  
  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
  
Yeah  
  
  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here  
  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
  
  
But the most disturbing thing was Attilius: he presented itself on a litter held by four muscle men, with sugar paper underwear and a fan. It was evident that his... er.... "breasts" were melons.  
  
  
  
Yea yea uh  
  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
  
Mocha Chocolata -a what?  
  
Real Lady Marmalade  
  
  
  
Before end his strophe, Attilius got down the stage and reached Professor Flitwick: for first thing, he shook the melons under the teacher's nose, then pinched his cheeks and finally kissed him, leaving an evident red fire lip stick sign on his bald head.   
  
  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
  
  
Evan wasn't as disturbing as Xavier and Attilius, all dressed of gold and champagne and with an enormous blonde wig. He danced with professionalism and harmony: it was obvious that he was the group's choreographer.   
  
  
  
Hey Hey Hey!  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
  
More-more-more  
  
  
  
Then they got together at the center of the stage and did the same... er... sensual dance.  
  
  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Sleepin' the gray flannel life  
  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
  
More-more-more  
  
  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
  
  
Held by the four muscle men, McGonagall went back on the stage between the other four.  
  
  
  
Evan... (oh Leaeaa Oh)  
  
Xavier... (Lady Marmalade)  
  
Attilius...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
  
Audrey...(Oh Oh oooo)  
  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...  
  
  
  
The cheering was a bit halfhearted this time: the number had been really... shocking. The little variety number by Cloud Van Doren, second year Gryffindor, brought a bit of normalcy. Olivia Hornby, Ludmilla Buchanan, Medea Parkinson and Erin Dagerman performed a short plays written by Teresa Lenticels, who had the main role. The five first years were followed by three sixth years Slytherin, Victor Crabbe, Anselm Bulstroke and Francis Zabini, with a scene from "Titus Andronicus". Martha Fangboner, a third years Ravenclaw, sang an aria from "Tosca". Now it was the Phalangers' time: the curtain rose and the stage was almost empty. The five teenagers were already on the stage and gave a last check to their instruments: they had changed their attire. Vy wore her Vittorian boots; light jeans with glittering turquoise and green butterflies applied on her right leg's side; a turquoise tank top with a turquoise butterfly and one green on her left shoulder strap; her hair were loose and fell in smooth waves on her shoulders; her make up had the butterflies' colors with lips of a vibrating red strawberry. Evan was very elegant, with a plain gray suit, a dark green silk shirt and black moccasins. Adrienne had opted for a V-necked green dress, with loose elbow-lenght sleeves, low sandals with green rhinestones, hair in two messy braids, green eye shadow and pastel pink lip gloss. Attilius, instead, was a more sporting: sneakers, jeans and a navy blue-and-orange striped polo shirt. Even Xavier wore jeans, but with white cotton thin oblique red lines shirt and sleeves rolled up. The five teenagers exchanged a glance of agreement and began.  
  
  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Would you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Would you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
  
  
Oh! Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Would you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I, I'm with you  
  
Oh, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The group of Hufflepuff that had performed as seconds won the Halloween Contest. Nevertheless Adrienne, Minnie, Xavier, Attilius and Evan had gotten five points each for the originality of their number. The five teenagers weren't disappointed by the result: they knew that probably the jury wouldn't have liked it, it was too avant-garde for the period's tastes; but they had fun, and this was the most important thing for them.   
  
The Contest stayed on the mouth of everybody for many weeks, and for many weeks the students wondered where the five foreign teenagers have found their songs.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it that it is past a nice amount of time, but among writer blocks, new fanfics -read them! They are "Al Dabaran" and "Guilty", and my Sommelerie's first level's exam, I hasn't had the time; if then add that I has been sick last weekend...  
  
I hope you liked this chapter: I had so much fun writing it ;)  
  
  
  
Herentas Meridiae 


End file.
